Jessica and Horatio Part 2
by daxy
Summary: Jessica and Horatio's life continues with new good and bad things in it.
1. Chapter 1

It took a lot of control for Jessica not to laugh out loud at the sight of her today 2-year-old daughter imitating her father perfectly. Hands on her hips, head cocked to the side and a glare. Horatio looked surprised at his daughter and Sophia looked right back. Sophia hadn't enjoyed daddy's joke of misplacing all her birthday presents.

"It's okay, daddy's got them princess." Horatio smiled and Sophia gave him a huge grin.

It was Sophia's 2-year birthday and the girl was patiently waiting for her gifts. Her parents had told her that the gifts would be opened when the rest of the family arrived. Horatio picked his daughter up and gave her a birthday kiss.

"Are you feeling good today sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yes dada. Me play?"

"Of course." Horatio smiled and put her down on the floor.

Faster than a bullet she ran out of her parents' bedroom to her own room. Horatio and Jessica smiled at the sound of Sophia giving orders to her cars not to move.

Horatio laid back down on the bed next ho his wife and caressed her 34 week pregnant belly.

"Remember what we guessed we talked about a year ago?" Jessica asked.

"What?"

"What we would be doing on Sophia's 2nd birthday."

"Ah yes, we talked about the past and the future." Horatio smiled.

_**Flashback**_

_"What did I do two years ago?" Jessica asked._

_Horatio thought for a moment._

_"You and I had just met." Horatio smiled._

_"Yeah, or at least had our first date." Jessica grinned and gave him a kiss, "One year ago we were holding Sophia for the first time and what will we do next year?"_

_"Except celebrating Sophia's 2nd birthday?" Horatio asked, "I don't know. Await the birth of our second child, maybe we're on vacation with Kyle and Sophia somewhere. I don't know."_

_"I don't know either. I only know that it will be a happy day, we will have the whole family here and we will be singing for Sophia again." Jessica grinned._

_"I'm looking forward to it already." Horatio said and gave his wife and mother to his daughter a deep kiss._

_**End of flashback**_

"I was right." Horatio grinned.

"Lucky guess." Jessica teased.

As the sound of Sophia's voice when he saw her brother Horatio and Jessica decided that it was probably for the best for them to get up and make breakfast. They both smiled at the sight of Kyle giving his sister a hug.

"Happy birthday!" Kyle grinned, "After I have had a lot of coffee to wake up I will play with you all day."

"Pomise?" Sophia asked.

"I promise." Kyle smiled and ruffled her hair as he put her down on the floor.

Sophia giggled and ran back to her room to play some more before breakfast was done.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Horatio asked.

"Since I realized what I great energy kick I get from it in the mornings." Kyle yawned as he slumped down a kitchen chair and put his head on the table. Horatio started to make breakfast and Jessica and Kyle waited. Horatio wouldn't allow Jessica to make breakfast anymore if he was home. If he was at work then she could do it, but otherwise all she had to do was to take it easy. Jessica did some complaining about how she wasn't made of glass just because she was pregnant, but it was nice to get spoiler by her husband sometimes and simply have to do nothing.

"The doctor still hasn't said anything about there being two babies?" Kyle asked.

"No." Jessica smiled, "You'll have to wait. But I'm telling you, it's only one."

"Doctors can be wrong."

"Not my doctor." Jessica smiled.

Kyle smiled back. Kyle was absolutely certain that it was twins in Jessica's belly since it was bigger than a belly with only one baby but not too big. Kyle through the other baby was hiding behind its brother or sister. Kyle also knew the gender of the baby and therefore didn't buy any gifts. He knew that the minute they saw what he had bought they would know the gender. Instead Kyle waited until the baby was born.

"Ky play?" Sophia asked.

"After some coffee."

"No, Ky play!"

"You better get used to playing in the morning without coffee first." Jessica smirked.

Kyle yawned and stood up. He lazily walked with his sister to her room and watched as she told him how one car had crashed in to her gorilla toy. Jessica and Horatio smiled.

"Do you think you'll give birth earlier than expected this time too?" Horatio asked.

"Maybe. Last time it was only two days before."

"Maybe you'll go past your due date."

"I hope not. As fun as it is to be pregnant once you reach the end of the pregnancy you can't wait to push the baby out."

"I can understand that sweetheart." Horatio smiled.

**-I-**

Sophia was only two but she was fast when it came to ripping the paper of the gifts. When Sophia saw what her uncle Walter had bought her she couldn't be happier.

"Oh!" She exclaimed at the sight of the bathing ring in the form on an elephant.

Ever since she had seen it on a picture she had wanted it. Sophia gave Walter a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then reluctantly put the elephant down to open the other gifts.

"Who gave her all the water guns again?" Horatio asked.

"We did." Kyle and Ryan smirked.

Of course the water guns were intended to be used on Jessica and Horatio.

"Remind me to give Ryan dumpster duty for a whole year, okay Eric?"

Horatio grinned.

"Anything for you H." Eric laughed at Ryan's surprised face.

"It was Kyle's idea!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Traitor." Kyle growled playfully.

Horatio just shook his head and smirked. Of course Ryan hated dumpster duty because of his OCD. Horatio wouldn't give him dumpster duty for a whole year though. But the look on Ryan's face was so worth threatening to do so.

Sophia shrieked of joy as she got a kite from Eric and Calleigh.

"Ky! Ky! Ite!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yes, it's a kite. And I guess I'll be the one running around with it." Kyle said.

"You need the exercise." Eric teased.

"That makes two of us." Kyle was quick to tease back.

"Boys." The women sighed and rolled their eyes.

When all the gifts were open it was time to eat some cake. Sophia had gotten her favorite strawberry cake and some chocolate cookies. Sophia grinned widely when her family sang happy birthday to her and demanded that they sing it again. Everybody had to sing it four times before Sophia said it was enough.

"She's quite the boss isn't she?" Jesse grinned, "Her future boyfriends will quickly learn who is in charge of everything."

"What future boyfriends?" Kyle and Horatio said on the same time.

Everybody laughed and joked about how both Kyle and Horatio would interrogate any guy Sophia ever brought home.

"No they won't." Jessica smiled, "Horatio will be sleeping on the couch if she does and Kyle will never get anymore morning coffee."

"We won't interrogate. Just ask questions and demand answers." Horatio smirked, "Like Frank does with his daughter's boyfriends."

Frank blushed as everyone looked surprised at him.

"Well, I just make sure they don't bring home any jerks." Frank said.

"Have you ever been interrogated by a girl's father?" Eric asked Horatio.

"Yeah, I had a girl once when I was young. Her father waited for us at the door one evening with a rifle. He was apparently just cleaning it. He looked at me like was an ant he wanted to crush."

"And then what?" Jessica asked.

"Well, he watched both me and his daughter all night like a hawk." Horatio said, "It took three more visits before he finally stopped."

"And you want to be the same with Sophia's boyfriends?" Alexx asked.

"No, I'll just show them my gun and tell them what the rules are from the beginning. Then I'll say nothing more about it." Horatio grinned.

"As I said, you'll be sleeping on the couch if you do." Jessica winked.

After the cake was eaten the children went to play in the backyard with the adults keeping a close eye on them.

**-I-**

Sophia was asleep in her parents' bed after a whole day of fun and games.

"Should we let her stay?" Jessica asked, "She looks so cute."

"She can stay." Horatio smiled, "I hope she will like her sibling."

"Of course she will." Jessica smiled, "She might think the baby is annoying at first, but eventually she will love him or her."

"Did you hear what names she wanted for the baby?" Horatio asked.

"No?"

"If it's a boy she wanted to name him Shrek." Horatio chuckled, "And if it's a girl Fiona."

"Kyle has let her watch Shrek too many times." Jessica grinned, "Shrek and Fiona. Well, if it's a boy he'll be the only boy in class with that name."

Jessica just laughed.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica groaned as she sat up in the bed. Her back pain wasn't getting any better and it was affecting her mood. Horatio, being Horatio, of course never snapped back at her no matter how angry she got. He just reminded her that it would be worth it in the end and that he loved her. Jessica was now 36 weeks pregnant and the baby was more active this day than he or she had been for weeks.

"Kicking mommy must be extremely funny since you've done it all morning." Jessica groaned and then yawned.

It was already 11 at day and she was hungry. But first it was time to take a shower and then she could have breakfast. It was after breakfast that Jessica was watching an animal program about fishes. She was drinking some water and eating some snacks when the narrator started talking about goldfishes.

"_The goldfish can lay up to 600 eggs…"_

Jessica choked on her water and looked down at her belly. Maybe only having one baby in the belly wasn't so bad after all. Jessica heard the door open and soon her husband sat down next to her and placed two pizza boxes on the living room table. Jessica gave him a quick kiss and grabbed one of the boxes.

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." Horatio teased.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I am too hungry to ask how you feel. I've only eaten two sandwiches for breakfast and then some disgusting snacks."

"Why?" Horatio asked as he grabbed the other pizza box.

"I started to hate the sandwich taste. But I can never get tired of pizza." Jessica said and took a bite.

Horatio smiled and snuggled closer to his wife. He put a hand on her belly and softly rubbed it; the baby immidiately calmed down and started kicking less.

"Somebody loves daddy." Jessica mumbled with her mouth full of food.

"Look at the fishes! They're pregnant and not even close to as big as I am. I'm a whale!" Jessica exclaimed after a while.

"You're not a whale. You're a sexy woman with a baby inside." Horatio grinned widely.

Jessica looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Sexy? You call this sexy? I look like a balloon ready to blow up any minute."

"Not at all, but it's only 4 weeks left you know." Horatio smiled and rubbed the belly.

"Horatio, I am not sexy." Jessica said.

Horatio gave her a kiss and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Of course you are. You may not think so, but I do." Horatio smiled.

Jessica had to smile at that and gave Horatio a small kiss. She then snuggled as close as she could to Horatio and ate her pizza.

"I still don't think it's fair that a fish with 600 eggs in it can look that thin." Jessica said after a while and Horatio burst out laughing.

When it was time for Horatio to go back to work he gave Jessica a deep kiss and reminded her to call him if anything happened.

"I will, honey. I love you." Jessica grinned.

"I love you too."

**-I-**

4 weeks might seem like a long time for some people but for Horatio it was nothing. He checked his phone almost any chance he got in case he had missed a phone call from Jessica.

"I really don't think you missed a call in only fifteen minutes H." Frank smirked when Horatio once again checked his phone.

"No, probably not." Horatio smiled sheepishly.

Alexx and Frank shook their heads and smiled at the red head. Then Alexx continued with her report about the victim lying in front of the trio on the autopsy table. When it was time to leave Horatio's phone rang and the red head nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden ringtone.

"Nervous?" Frank teased.

"Never. Hello?" Horatio answered, "Jessica?"

"_Yes, who else?_"

"What's wrong baby? You sound of out breathe."

"_Well, yes of course! Something really bad just came to my attention?_"

"Bad? Is something wrong with the baby?" Horatio asked, starting to get very nervous.  
"_No, no_."

Horatio sighed in relief and Frank chuckled.

"Then what is it?"

"_We have no peanut butter at home!_" Jessica exclaimed, "_I can't last a whole day without it_."

"Peanut butter? You're calling me in panic to tell me that we don't have any peanut butter at home?" Horatio asked in disbelief.

"_Do you want to spend the night on the couch?_"

"No."

"_Good, then please buy me some. I really want some Horatio_." Jessica started crying.

"Alright baby calm down. I will come straight home with lots of peanut butter." Horatio said.

"_Thank you. I love you_."

"Love you too." Horatio said and hung up.

Frank just smirked at his friend.

"What?"

"Peanut butter?" Frank asked.

"It's her craving." Horatio shrugged, "Or one of them anyway."

Twenty minutes later Horatio went home with peanut butter for his wife and was rewarded with a make-out session before Jessica brushed him off and focused on the peanut butter. Horatio just laughed and left to go back to work again.

**-I-**

"Baby not out?" Sophia asked when it was time for bed.

Horatio sat on the edge of the bed after he had just tucked his little girl in. Jessica had said goodnight to her daughter before falling asleep in the couple's bed.

"No not yet, angel." Horatio smiled.

"Baby out soon?"

"Maybe."

"Baby out tomowow?"

"Daddy can't promise anything sweetheart. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week or two... or four." Horatio smiled, "Are you tired of waiting?"

Sophia nodded and sighed.

"Me too. But to wait is also exciting, angel." Horatio smiled and gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

When he checked in on Sophia only three minutes later she was already asleep. Horatio then went to his and Jessica's bedroom and lay down next to his beautiful blonde wife. Jessica had a peanut butter jar on the nightstand and Horatio chuckled.

"You almost seem to love that peanut butter more than you love me." Horatio whispered, because he knew Jessica was a little awake.

"That's impossible. Peanut butter is just something I eat." Jessica yawned, "It doesn't have a sexy body or a sexy voice."

Horatio grinned and kissed Jessica on the cheek, before hugging her from behind as they both fell asleep. Inside the belly; the baby was having a rave-party.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica was now 37 weeks pregnant and today she was having lunch with Alexx. Every day the birth of baby came closer and Horatio had started to slightly panic about things he hadn't bought or done yet. Such as cleaning out the small room that Sophia had claimed as her room months ago. Sophia was still waiting patiently for her father to move her things there. By the time Sophia and her younger sibling got older Kyle would probably have moved out. Not that Jessica and Horatio wanted him to leave, but he was getting told enough to live on his own, first he was just going to finish his paramedic education.

"Hi Alexx!" Jessica greeted with a smile as she opened the door to let her friend in.

Alexx gave Jessica a hug and a smile.

"Hi Jessica, how are you feeling today?"

"Good. The baby's kicking a lot but, I'm doing fine."

"Only 3 weeks left." Alexx smiled, "You should see poor Horatio at work, the man is checking his phone every third minute. He's constantly worried about you going in to labor when he's not at home."

Jessica chuckled and she and Alexx sat down on the back porch where Jessica had set the table for the two of them. She had also made a chicken salad for lunch.

"He's panicking here at home too. He has promised to clean out the small room on the second floor for Sophia _today_."

"How long has he postponed that?" Alexx grinned.

"Three months." Jessica smiled, "I found it when I was looking for baby pictures of him. And yesterday I saw baby pictures of Kyle that he had. He looks so much like his father."

"Really?" Alexx asked.

Jessica nodded and went to get the photos. Alexx was surprised to see just how much baby Kyle looked like baby Horatio.

"Wow, he sure is a copy of his father." Alexx smiled, "How's Kyle dealing with the waiting?"

"Oh he's getting more excited every day. He's having a countdown on his Facebook profile apparently." Jessica smiled and shook her head.

"He's come a long way. If this had happened by the time Horatio and Kyle had first met, I'm pretty sure Kyle wouldn't have reacted so well to become a big brother."

"I know. But now I don't think anybody can love their siblings as much as Kyle does."

Alexx nodded in agreement. Since she worked with Kyle a few days a week in the morgue, she knew how much he loved his family and she had seen him grow from a troubled teenager to a mature, happy young man.

After a while Jessica had to use the bathroom and groaned as she stood up.

"Need any help?" Alexx asked.

"Nah, I think I can manage. It's just that my back is killing me."

"I know the feeling, baby." Alexx said, she too had had back pain when she had been pregnant with her two children.

Jessica smiled and walked to the bathroom. She splashed some water in her face to cool down. The day was unusually hot and Jessica hated the fact that she seemed to get sweaty by walking from one room to the next.

"Damn sun." She muttered as she did her business.

When she was done stood up to wash her hands and then froze as she felt something wet run down her legs. She knew straight away what it was. She looked down at her pants and saw a big wet stain.

"Alexx!" Jessica called out and in seconds her friend was outside the door, "It's open!"

Alexx opened the door and gasped.

"And we all thought it would be another three weeks until it was time." Alexx chuckled, "Jessica baby, let's get you out of those pants and to the living room."

Jessica nodded and with a little help from Alexx she got her pants off. She sighed as she sat down on the couch and then took in a sharp breath as she got a contraction.

"Okay, let's time it." Alexx said, "Then I'm calling Horatio."

Jessica nodded and only four minutes later she got another contraction.

"So soon?" Alexx asked surprised, "Okay, we don't have time to wait. I'm taking you to the hospital and I'll call Horatio on the way."

**-I-**

"Ryan what are you doing?" Horatio asked as he found Ryan standing in front of the fan in the break room.

"It's so hot H. I need to cool down." Ryan sighed, "Sorry, I'll get back to work."

"No, no it's your lunch break. You can do whatever you want for another thirty minutes." Horatio said, checking the time on his wrist watch.

"Thanks H. How come you never sweat in this weather?" Ryan asked.

"I'm just lucky I guess." Horatio shrugged and left his young friend alone.

Horatio went to find Frank and force him out to eat lunch. The Srgt. was trying to deal with a computer problem that was driving him crazy, but he had promised he'd eat lunch with Horatio.

"Francis, come on. Call someone to fix the computer. You'll never be able to do it anyway." Horatio said as he watched as Frank slammed his fist down on the keyboard.

"I'm going to shoot this piece of useless crap one day." Frank growled.

"I can help you." Horatio smirked.

Horatio's phone started ringing and he frowned as he saw that it was Alexx calling and then he suddenly remembered that Alexx was having lunch with Jessica.

"Alexx what's wrong?" Horatio answered, "What? Okay, I'm on my way!"

"Is it time?" Frank asked.

"Jessica's water broke and her contractions are only four minutes apart." Horatio said and then started to run for the elevator.

When he reached the garage he ran to his car and quickly drove to the hospital.

**-I-**

Alexx waited in the waiting area while her two friends were in a private room waiting for their doctor. They had only been at the hospital for thirty minutes and Jessica's contractions were still four minutes apart, some even five minutes apart.

"It's three weeks early Horatio." Jessica panted.

"But the baby will be fine, you're doctor told you that himself." Horatio said, "He said that three weeks early babies are not in any great danger of dying."

"Remind me again why women endure months of back pain, mood swings and cravings and then hours of pain when giving birth." Jessica groaned.

"So that they can spend the rest of their life watching as their child grows up, loving their child and raising their child." Horatio smiled and gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek.

"It's all worth it in the end, right?"

"Absolutely!" Horatio grinned and wiped a few tears away.

"Aw baby, you're already crying." Jessica smiled, "Apparently so am I." Jessica felt tears run down her cheek.

The door opened and Doctor Robert Devlin, Jessica new doctor from four months back, entered the room with a big smile.

"Well well well, a little early are we Mr. and Mrs. Caine." Robert grinned, "I just delivered a baby girl forty minutes ago."

"It's too early for me Robert."

"Nonsense Mrs. Caine."

"Please call me Jessica."

"And me Horatio."

"Right then, Jessica, Horatio. Three weeks is not too early." Robert smiled widely, "Now, I am just going to see how dilated you are."

"I don't know if I'm ready Horatio, I might need one more week." Jessica said.

Horatio could sense that Jessica was starting to get worried and he ran his fingers through her hair because he knew it made her feel calm.

"It's okay baby, you can get through this. This is not what we expected when we woke up this morning, but I wouldn't want to change it. I love you and I will be here every step of the way."

"I love you too." Jessica smiled.

"Well Jessica, you can start pushing in almost no time. You're almost fully dilated, give it another thirty minutes or so and you can start pushing."

Jessica nodded just as she got another contraction; she held Horatio's hand firmly and groaned. Then she slumped back against the pillows and panted.

**-I-**

"Soon Ky?" Sophia asked.

Kyle had picked up his little sister from the daycare when Horatio had called him earlier to tell him that Jessica had gone to the hospital. She hadn't started pushing yet though. Sophia was now very impatient; she wanted her brother or sister to be born now. Kyle had decided to take Sophia to the hospital where Alexx was waiting for them. The team was in break room in lab, waiting for the phone call that would let them know that their newest family member had finally arrived.

"Soon Sophia, very soon the baby will be here." Kyle smiled.

Sophia just sighed and put her head on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle had also called Irene and Henry and told them that it was soon time for Jessica to start pushing.

In the lab the women were the ones who were the most impatient.

"What if something is wrong?" Calleigh asked and looked at her boyfriend Eric for answers.

"It's only been like forty-five minutes since Jessica got to the hospital." Eric said.

"I'm just saying, according to Alexx the doctor had said that she could soon start pushing." Calleigh sighed, "Soon is like after ten minutes."

The men just laughed.

"It was a new doctor that told her it was soon right?" Natalia asked, "I mean her old doctor was Elijah, this one is named Robert."

"So?" Jesse asked.

"So he might be wrong." Natalia said.

"Come on Nat, he knows what he's talking about." Ryan chuckled.

"I sure hope so." Both Calleigh and Natalia said.

"We'll just have to wait." Ryan said.

"Wait a minute! When Sophia was born you whined about how it was taking too long." Jesse said.

"I've grown a lot in two years."

"Yeah, or you just don't want to be known as being as impatient as Nat and Cal are right now." Frank teased.

"I'm not impatient." Ryan said.

"Sure, sure." Jesse shook his head.

"But it is taking a long time." Ryan said after a moment of silence.

**-I-**

One hour and forty minutes after the water had broken Jessica could finally start to push. The contractions were coming very close and Jessica screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. Robert, Horatio and the two nurses in the room encouraged her to keep on pushing and told her that she could do this.

"I need to rest." Jessica panted as the contraction passed.

"You're doing great sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Horatio smiled.

"I want a huge cake after this Horatio." Jessica panted and closed her eyes for a moment.

She felt Horatio squeeze her hand and she squeezed back.  
"I will give you anything you want after this." Horatio whispered in her ear.

When the next contraction came Jessica pushed and squeezed Horatio's hand hard. Horatio ignored the pain in his hand just cheered his wife on.

"I can see the head now Jessica! One more push!" Robert smiled.

Jessica took a deep breath and let out a loud scream as the contraction came and she pushed. She slumped down in the bed and started to cry of joy when she heard her baby scream.

"It's a boy!" Robert grinned, "Wait a minute…"

"Oh shit! What?" Jessica asked, becoming worried.

"Um, you're not done yet."

"Kyle was right." Horatio chuckled, "It's twins!"

"It seems like it." Robert smiled.

One of the nurses did a quick ultrasound and sure enough there was another baby in the belly.

"But how?" Jessica asked.

"He or she must have been hiding behind the first baby. When the next contraction comes you have to push Jessica, the second baby usually come very quick." Robert said.

Jessica nodded. She was so not prepared to push a second time, but she was still delighted to have twins. It didn't matter that she hadn't expected it. It was still a joy!

"Push Jessica push!" Robert encouraged as Jessica pushed.

Horatio looked between his wife and the nurse who was taking care of their first baby.

"Argh!" Jessica groaned and pushed as hard as she could.

"One more Jessica." Robert said.

Jessica panted and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Horatio kissed her softly and smiled. When the next contraction came Jessica pushed with all the energy she had left and then collapsed in bed against the pillows.

"And it's a second baby boy!" Robert grinned.

The nurse brought over the first baby and put him on Jessica's chest. Jessica cried and caressed her son's head softly.

"Kevin Raymond Caine." Jessica smiled and kissed her husband, "Hi Kevin!"

Horatio got to hold Caine boy number three (Since Kyle is actually number one).

"What should we name the surprise?" Horatio chuckled.

"Joshua."

"Joshua Clark Caine." Horatio smiled.

Jessica nodded and caressed her second son's head too.

**-I-**

Four hours after the labor the Caine family and Alexx were the only ones in the private room that belonged to Jessica. The rest of the family would visit later to not overcrowd the room. Kyle got to hold his baby brother Joshua while Alexx was holding Kevin and Sophia sat in her father's lap.

"Budda." Sophia said and pointed at Kevin, "Budda." She pointed at Joshua.

"That's right. They are your brothers, angel." Horatio smiled and kissed Sophia on the cheek.

"I was right." Kyle grinned proudly, "I told you it was twins and that one baby was hiding behind the other."

Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're never going to let me forget it are you?" She asked.

"Never." Kyle grinned, "So how much do the weigh?"

"Kevin weighs 6, 8 pounds and is 19 inches. Joshua is slightly bigger with 19, 2 inches and 6, 8 pounds." Horatio said.

"Look they both have red hair!" Alexx grinned.

Jessica and Horatio smiled and looked at each other. Sophia reached out her hand to touch Joshua's head. She softly touched his red hair and then giggled.

"You like having two brothers?" Horatio asked, "Actually three, but we already know you love Kyle."

Sophia nodded and smiled. When the two boys started crying it was time for Jessica to give them some food. Everybody but Horatio left. Kyle decided to take Sophia for a walk and give her some ice cream and Alexx needed to get home to her own kids and husband. They all hugged goodbye before giving the parents and the boys some privacy.

"This is so amazing Horatio." Jessica smiled, "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I sweetheart." Horatio said and gave her a kiss.

Then they watched in silence as Kevin and Joshua ate. Horatio caressed Kevin's head and smiled as he squirmed slightly. He couldn't imagine having a better life than he had. He had four children, a wife, amazing friends and a job that he loved. His life was amazing and he now knew that all those years that he had been alone had been worth it now that he finally had everything he had always wished for.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The twins were two days old when they were able to leave with mommy and daddy to go home. Of course it was nothing that the two boys noticed. Sophia however noticed a difference right away. She immidiately didn't think that having two brothers was any fun when they started crying. Sophia would hide in her new room until they stopped. Jessica and Horatio saw how bothered she looked, but Sophia, being so much like her father, didn't talk about it. Sophia's mood didn't improve when she saw Kyle holding and cuddling with the twins either. Although, she wasn't forgotten, it certainly felt that way for the 2-year-old girl.

"Oh God, I know what that smell is coming from!" Kyle grimaced at the familiar smell of a dirty diaper.

He handed Joshua over to Horatio, who rolled his eyes.

"You can stand next to a decomposing body but not stand the smell of a dirty diaper?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Kyle asked.

"It's not wrong, it's just weird." Jessica chuckled, "A dirty diaper can't possibly smell worse than a dead body."

Kyle shrugged and was glad when Jessica handed Kevin over to him.

"It's been more than two years since I held such a small baby. Sophia's so much bigger now." Kyle grinned, "Think about all the tricks I can show these two. They will come home with so many broken bones _but _big _smiles_."

"Oh no, no. You're _not_ going to teach Kevin and Joshua things that will hurt them." Jessica said, "You should be protecting them."

"Well, as an older brother I also need to be fun. Sophia will hate me when she gets older and all I do is protecting her. I can be both, but not on the same time." Kyle smirked, "Although, protecting them is the top priority."

Jessica just shook her head and laughed. While Horatio changed Joshua's diaper, Kevin demanded food. Sophia watched from the bottom of the stairs and sighed. Horatio and Jessica had spent as much time as they could with her since the twins had been born, but it was harder than they had thought to have newborn twins and a two-year-old that suddenly got very unhappy to share mom and dad with somebody else. Sophia's mood was something they were trying to improve. However, Horatio and Jessica had realized that it wasn't mommy and daddy that was the problem. It was Kevin, Joshua and Kyle. Sophia felt neglected by her big brother and Horatio had to talk to him about it.

"Kyle, why don't we talk in the kitchen while Jessica nurses the boys?" Horatio suggested and his son nodded.

"What's up dad?"

"When was the last time you took Sophia somewhere and focused on her and not the boys?" Horatio asked.

"I took her for ice cream the day they were born."

"Yeah, but did you focus on her or the boys?"

Kyle hung his head. He had of course noticed that Sophia was sad; he just hadn't realized that she was missing him.

"I've been so excited about the twins' arrival dad for months." Kyle sighed.

"It's nothing wrong with that, but we can't forget Sophia. Jessica and I have spent time with her whenever we could since the twins were born, but you haven't. Now, she's not used to sharing mom and dad and that makes her a little sad to have two little brothers, but she's also not used to having to share you with others. You've always been there for her. She's a little spoiled by you and she'll have to get used to sharing, but why don't you take her out this evening for ice cream and some play time in the park?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Kyle smiled, "I didn't think she would react this way, I thought she was too young."

"You'll be surprised by what kids her age can do." Horatio grinned, "It's not wrong to spend time with Kevin and Joshua either, but we all have to remember that we have a little girl in the house too. No matter how tired you are somtimes you have to be there."

Kyle smiled and nodded. He headed upstairs while Horatio went to the living room and sat down on the couch next to his wife.

"He's taking her out for ice cream?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah he is."

Horatio gently touched Kevin's head.

"I wonder if they're identical twins." Horatio said, "I wish I could test their DNA for it, but a new study actually says that their DNA may not be as identical as people think."

"But they could still be considered identical twins if they have the same appearance." Jessica smiled, "I hope they grow to look like their father."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, with a handsome face like that they'll be a big hit with the ladies." Jessica grinned and gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek.

Horatio chuckled. He was goin to be home for two weeks with his family to get to know his youngest children and to be there for Jessica.

While the adults were busy in the living room, Kyle was in Sophia's room trying to persuade her to go out with him to the park to play and eat ice cream.

"No." Sophia shook her head.

"Why not? Because I've been had bad brother?"

Sophia nodded her head and looked sadly at Kyle.

"I'm going to be a good brother now. Sophia, you have to get used to the twins, they're your little brothers and mine too. But that doesn't mean that you and I can't spend time alone too." Kyle smiled.

"Pomise?"

"I promise." Kyle smiled and kissed Sophia on the cheek.

Sophia reached out her arms and hugged her big brother. While Sophia and Kyle were gone, Horatio and Jessica put the twins in their cribs and watched them sleep for a while.

"Should we get more kids?" Horatio asked.

Jessica looked at him like he had suddenly got two extra eyes in the face.

"Seriously? I just carried two children for almost nine months and gave birth two days ago." Jessica chuckled, "You are so not planning having more children right now."

Horatio grinned and kissed her, "I was just thinking out loud."

"No you weren't." Jessica smiled, "I know you Lt. Caine, you love children and you could have 20 kids and still want one more."

"You know me too well." Horatio grinned.

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin and Joshua were six days old when it was time for their first visit to the lab. Sophia was still not completely happy about having two little brothers, but her mood had improved over the last few days. When Horatio and Jessica were putting the two new baby car seats in the car Horatio realized that there was a problem.

"Um, honey… we need to put one baby seat in the passenger seat." Horatio said.

"And that's a problem?" Jessica asked as she brought over the second baby seat.

"I don't know. I've never put a baby seat in the front before." Horatio shrugged.

Jessica looked at the seat and then at her husband before she started to laugh. Sophia was standing next to daddy and looked confused at him. The twins were in their twin stroller next to the car. They looked at their father with the same look as Sophia.

"Mommy not okay?" Sophia asked.

"Mommy's okay. She just saw a solution to the problem and now she thinks daddy worries about nothing." Horatio smiled.

Jessica stopped laughing and put the baby seat in the front next to the driver's seat. She then smiled proudly when she was done and moved to the back to put in the other baby seat. Sophia's seat was already in place.

"How do you know how to put it right?" Horatio asked.

"I read the manual."

"There was a manual with it?"

"It always is honey." Jessica smiled, "You just don't read it. It's what men do."

"Men don't read manuals?"

"Exactly! You all think you know it anyway and then when it doesn't work you blame it on the stuff and not yourself." Jessica explained, "Women on the other hand, don't have that problem. We read the manual and then everything works out fine."

"I would have managed to put the seat in there sooner or later." Horatio grinned.

"Yeah, after a few curse words, some yelling and some violent treatment to the baby seat; it would have fit perfectly." Jessica teased and then gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek, "I'll sit in the middle seat between Kevin and Sophia."

Horatio nodded and put Joshua in the baby seat in the front, something the little boy did not like as he started screaming and crying. Sophia covered her ears and sighed. Jessica ruffled her daughter's red hair and put Kevin in his seat. Kevin said nothing as he tried out this new cool thing that was in another big thing that moved.

When everybody was in place, Horatio drove away and soon Joshua fell asleep. The stroller was packed in the trunk. When the family arrived at the lab, they simply took out the stroller and put the twins in the stroller and Sophia walked next to it.

Horatio greeted some officers and they smiled and said hello to the Caine family. It was rare for Horatio to be seen in the lab in casual clothes and he knew that people looked at him just because they had never seen him like that before.

"Where's my favorite little girl and her two brothers? Oh there they are!" Ryan grinned and picked up Sophia and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yan!" Sophia exclaimed happily.

Ryan looked down inside the stroller and was happy to see the sleeping boys again. He had only seen them before, at the hospital after they had been born.

"How's everything?" Ryan asked as they all walked towards the break room.

"Great. Everything's great, although Sophia is still a little unhappy about having two little brothers." Jessica said.

"Aw don't be sweetheart, they'll be annoying when you're a teenager too but you'll be able to do things that they can't because they're younger than you and then you can tease them about that." Ryan smirked.

"If she's like her father she won't have to tease them, she'll just look at them and speak with a low voice about all the dangerous things she could do to them." Jessica grinned.

"The best way threat to give your little brothers is to make them walk to school looking like a girl." Horatio smirked.

"You've done that?" Ryan asked.

"All the time to Raymond. I told I would give him two ponytails and put on mom's makeup in his face and then force him to go school like that and also wear a dress and high heels. You should have seen the horror in his eyes." Horatio smirked.

Ryan and Jessica laughed and Ryan opened the door to the break room. Within seconds, Sophia and the twins were covered in kisses and hugs from their aunts and uncles. Joshua and Kevin looked at these strange people with big eyes and when Eric got to hold Kevin he started crying.

"Eric I thought you said all kids adore you just five minutes ago." Jesse teased.

"They do!" Eric chuckled, "Kevin will adore me sooner or later… this is Kevin right?"

"Yes it is." Jessica said.

"How do you see a difference?" Eric asked.

"Mommy and daddy always know the difference." Jessica smiled.

Joshua was tired and decided to sleep during his visit. Kevin was just horrified and Sophia was happy to see her uncles and aunts again and she was happy that they didn't only focus on the twins.

"It's not fun when they cry is it baby girl?" Alexx asked as she was holding Sophia.

Sophia shook her head.

"Well, you were once this small too and cried a lot. Just remember that they will stop when they get older." Alexx smiled.

Sophia grinned and nodded. When Kevin was held by Calleigh, he decided that it was time to use the "bathroom".

"I think somebody needs a new diaper." Calleigh chuckled as they all noticed the smell.

"Oh, alright. I have some diapers here." Jessica said.

"I can change on him." Calleigh smiled, "Let's go to the ladies room and get you a new diaper."

Jessica smiled and went with Calleigh and her son to the ladies room. Joshua was still asleep when daddy got to hold him again.

"So H, remember that if you need a babysitter we're all here for you guys." Ryan smiled.

"I want to babysit first!" Natalia exclaimed.

"No, I'm first." Ryan said.

"Why don't you two get your own kids and you can babysit all day?" Frank smirked and everybody chuckled.

"It'll take a while before you get to babysit the boys though." Horatio said, "But I'm sure Sophia would love to be spoiled by all of you."

"Great! I can babysit anytime!" Natalia grinned and stuck her tongue out at Ryan.

"You know love starts with a fight, right?" Jesse smirked.

Ryan and Natalia blushed as everyone laughed.

**-I-**

Later that night Sophia was watching Kevin and Joshua as they lay in their own baby sitter in the living room. Mommy was doing laundry and daddy was on the phone with Irene. The three kids were in a staring competition and it looked like Sophia was going to win. Carefully she reached out a hand and touched Kevin's cheek. Kevin cooeed and drooled. Sophia pulled back her hand and looked at the drool.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed and ran to her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, angel?"

"Evin, ool!"

"Kevin's drooled on you?" Jessica asked amused.

Sophia nodded and showed mommy her wet hand.

"It's okay angel, little babies to that." Jessica smiled and went back with her daughter to the living room.

Kevin and Joshua looked innocently at their mother. Sophia sat down and looked at them again.

"No ool." Sophia told Kevin firmly and Jessica chuckled.

"He doesn't understand you sweetheart. He's too young." Jessica explained.

Sophia looked between her brother and her mother. Then she reached out and touched the drool on Kevin's cheek only to pull her hand back again quickly. Sophia giggled and touched Joshua's cheek, but he didn't drool. Instead he just looked at her like she had lost her mind. Sophia then decided that it was time to introduce Kevin and Joshua to her toys and she ran back and forth between her room and living room with a new toy every time.

"It's good that she's starting to warm up to them." Horatio smiled.

"As long as they don't cry she's fine with having them around." Jessica said.

"Well, I spoke with Irene. She said Henry didn't like you either at first. Apparently you were too noisy." Horatio smiled and watched as Sophia brought a plush toy to her brothers to look at.

"Well, it's only temporary." Jessica smiled, "She's certainly a good sister to them."

"That she is." Horatio agreed.

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have a poll on my profile so if you want, please vote!**

**-I-**

Kevin and Joshua were now three weeks old. Sophia was telling them about how her plush elephant and plush zebra were fighting and now the boys had to help her solve the problem. Jessica smiled as she watched her daughter talk and although she couldn't make herself understood very much it was clear that the elephant and the zebra were fighting over her. Kevin and Joshua smiled every now and then and really seemed to enjoy the time they spent with their sister. The boys were in their baby sitters while Sophia was on the floor in front of them. Horatio was in the kitchen finishing dinner for not the usual four, but five people. Kyle was bringing home an unknown guest.

"All done. Where are Kyle and his guest?" Horatio asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

"Calm down Horatio, they'll be here soon."

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago."

"You are really curious to see who his guest is, aren't you?" Jessica smiled.

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, of course I am." Jessica said, "But you're about to explode of curiosity."

Horatio grinned and gave her a kiss just as the door opened. Sophia was faster than a bullet when she ran from the living room to the door and jumped up in her big brother's arms as he entered the house. Horatio and Jessica smiled as Kyle hugged Sophia. Kyle held Sophia in his arms as he stepped inside so that his guest could enter the house.

"Dad, Jessica, this is Kimberly. But you can call her Kim." Kyle introduced the brunette girl.

Kim extended her hand and shook hands with Jessica and Horatio.

"It's nice to finally meet your Mr. and Mrs. Caine." Kim smiled.

"Just call us Horatio and Jessica." Horatio smiled, "So you're Kyle's girlfriend?"

Jessica playfully punched Horatio's arm and the two youngsters laughed.

"Yes I am. We've been together for four months now." Kim said.

"Why did it take you so long to tell us?" Horatio grinned and received another playful punch to the arm from his wife, "Why are you hitting me?"

"You're such a typical man! You get straigt to the point and ask the hard questions right away." Jessica chuckled.

"Well, blame it on me being a cop." Horatio smirked, "Sorry Kim."

"Not a problem. My uncle is a cop so I'm used to it." Kim smiled.

Kim gasped as she saw the two boys in the sitters who had now fallen asleep. She approached them and bent down.

"So these are your brothers Kyle?" She asked and gently caressed their cheeks.

"Yeah, Kevin and Joshua." Kyle smiled.

"Evin ool." Sophia sighed.

"He's still drooling huh? He's not listening to you it seems." Kyle smirked.

Sophia had tried for weeks to teach Kevin not to drool, but of course he didn't stop.

"Kyle has told me all about his family." Kim said, "I work as a first grade teacher so I'm used to children."

"Really? It must be so fun to be around children all day? They certainly are a joy for me." Jessica smiled.

"They're adorable." Kim agreed.

During dinner it was revealed that Kim was 24, making her two years older than Kyle. Kim's father had drunk himself to death when she was only five and she had grown up with her mother and uncle. Her mother was now also gone, after she had been in a car accident when she was 18. Jessica and Horatio told her about Jessica's father Clark and everyone found it very easy to trust and bond with each other. Kim was a strong girl who smiled and laughed as much as she could every day. It didn't go unnoticed that Kyle and Kim were madly in love either. They held hands almost all the time and the looks they gave each other were filled with love. Kyle had truly found his big love.

"Kim… You and Ky baby like Evin and Osh?" Sophia asked suddenly.

Surprised by the question the couple was momentarily stunned and then laughed nervously. They hadn't discussed children but they had discussed spending the rest their lives together. However, before they had children or got married Kyle wanted to finish his paramedic training, which he only had one year left to do.

"Maybe one day." Kim smiled.

After dinner Kim and Kyle played with Sophia in her room and Jessica and Horatio noticed that Kim was really good with kids. She was very much like Horatio that way. They both cold get children to trust them quickly.

When the twins got hungry Jessica took them to the bedroom for some privacy. Horatio decided to join her after a while and they could hear the young couple and Sophia playing in her room upstairs.

"I hope I don't become a grandfather just yet." Horatio said.

"Why not?"

"Because it will make me feel old." Horatio grinned.

"You're not old." Jessica smiled, "Wow, they boys are hungry tonight."

"I'm hungry too." Horatio smirked as he looked at Jessica's breasts.

"Not for food." Jessica chuckled and gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek.

On the second floor Kim and Kyle were listening to Sophia as she told them the same thing she had told her little brothers earlier. Kim was used to childrens' wild imagination at work and it was always fun to listen to them telling her what had happened with their toys. Less than an hour later, Sophia was asleep in Kyle's arms as they came downstairs where Jessica and Horatio were now holding the twins and rocking them to sleep.

"Everything okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping." Kyle smiled.

Sophia's head was on his shoulder and Kim took a picture with her cell phone.

"Oh you did not just snap a photo, right?" Kyle asked.

"What's wrong with getting your picture taken?" Jessica asked.

"That's what always say!" Kim laughed.

"I don't look good on photos."

"Hey! That's an insult to me as well. You have my genes in you and indirectly you are insult me by saying that." Horatio teased.

Kyle just laughed and went back upstairs with his little sister to put her to bed. When he came back downstairs it was time for him and Kim to leave. They said goodbye and promised to soon come back for dinner.

"You heard what he said, right?" Horatio asked when they were gone.

"Yeah, they'll come back for dinner."

"Yeah, _they_ will come back." Horatio smirked, "Not just Kim, but _they_ will come together."

"That's usually what couples do."

"Yeah, but what he's really saying is that he's probably planning on staying at her place more than he stays here, which means that he won't eat here very much anymore and therefore _they_ will come here for dinner some other day. It also means he's really serious about their relationship." Horatio smiled proudly as he decoded Kyle's sentence.

"You're crazy sweetheart, but I love you anyway." Jessica smiled.

"But it's true." Horatio said.

"I'm sure it is."

"I found out the meaning behind his words." Horatio said.

"Well, you are a CSI. I sure hope they don't pay your for nothing." Jessica teased.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated T for safety.**

Horatio had been instructed by his wife to take the Friday off from work. It was his birthday and she had planned something and didn't want him to work. Kyle and Kim were going to take care of Sophia, but the twins would remain at home since they were only 6 weeks old and there wouldn't be any risk of them walking in on mom and dad in the bedroom.

Jessica surprised Horatio in the morning with breakfast on bed and he grinned as she sat down next to him.

"I hope this is breakfast for the both of us." Horatio smiled.

"Yeah, I know how much you hate to eat alone so I made sure to make enough for us both." Jessica smiled.

It was still a bit early in the morning but it was not unusual for the couple to wake up early. Sophia and the twins were still asleep. Horatio paid special attention to the strawberries on the tray and picked one up.

"Can I feed you?" He asked and Jessica choked on her coffee.

"Feed me with strawberries?" She asked amused.

"Yes, feed you _passionately_ with strawberries." Horatio smiled.

Jessica smiled at him and Horatio slowly made her eat the strawberry. It was like taken from a movie and it didn't stop there. Soon they had decided to play with the food by smearing it all over each other and lick it off. Certainly not something for kids to see and they were extremely happy that Sophia was still asleep.

"And there our fun and games ends for now." Jessica chuckled as she heard one of the twins cry for the room next to theirs.

"Well, we just switch from adult fun to fun with the kids." Horatio said.

Jessica smiled and climbed out of bed, then she turned around and gave Horatio a deep kiss.  
"Happy birthday stud." She smiled and left to tend to her crying son.

Horatio soon joined her in the twin's bedroom that they had moved in to only a week earlier. Joshua was still crying and seemed to be really cranky, while Kevin was happy and "talking". It wasn't long after that, that Sophia came downstairs and wished her father happy birthday.

"Pesent fom mommy?" Sophia asked.

"Not yet." Horatio smiled, "Mommy has a special surprise for daddy tonight."

Sophia smiled and nodded. Horatio was glad that she hadn't asked what it was or demand to see it later because Horatio knew that whatever Jessica had planned it was not something that a two-year-old should know about.

After breakfast Horatio got a gift from Sophia. It was drawing of the whole family and their house. Although it was really just circles in different colors and something that looked like a tree.

"Is that daddy?" Horatio asked and pointed at the orange circle.

Sophia nodded and then pointed at the yellow circle, "Mommy."

"And this is?" Horatio asked about the blue circle.

"Ky." And then Sophia told her father that the green circle was Joshua and the grey one Kevin.

"And so this one is our house?" Horatio asked and pointed at the red circle.

"No, dat one." Sophia giggled and pointed at the tree.

"Oh, what a beautiful drawing angel. Thank you so much." Horatio grinned and gave his little girl a hug.

It wasn't the first drawing Sophia had made to him or Jessica and they saved them all too. He and Jessica put them up on one of the walls in their bedroom so that they woke up every morning and could see what their daughter had made for them.

"You know the new team I coach? The beginners?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah?"

"A mother told me she couldn't understand why I kept a painting of blue and green lines on my desk." Jessica said, "I told her my daughter had made it for me and she stared talking about how it was nothing worth saving, it was just lines."

"How can she say that?" Horatio asked shocked.

"That's what I said! I told her that she had once been that little herself and made the same kind of drawings. I told her it's not what's been drawn that's important, it's the fact that my daughter gave it to me as a gift."

"What did she say?"

"She just snorted and left." Jessica said, "But she has so far never mentioned anything negative about children close to me again. This was just a week ago."

"And her daughter or son is on your team?"

"Her son." Jessica said, "Poor guy seems afraid of his own mother. It makes me grateful for meeting a man like you. Our children will never have to grow up with parents like her."

Horatio smiled and gave his wife a kiss just as the door opened to reveal Kyle and Kim. Sophia ran straight to her brother and hugged him. Then she reached out her arms to hug Kim who gladly accepted it.

"Happy birthday dad!" Kyle grinned and hugged his father.

"Happy birthday Horatio!" Kim smiled.

"Thank you both." Horatio smiled, "So you're okay with babysitting her until tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely." Kyle smiled, "We're taking her to the zoo now."

"Yay!" Sophia exclaimed and immidiately went to put on her shoes.

With a little help from Kim the shoes got on her feet and then Sophia jumped and up and down waiting for the adults to finish talking.

"Ky go now!" She whined and pulled at his arm.

"She's so impatient. Reminds me of… myself actually." Kyle chuckled.

"Im, go now?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, we can go now." Kim smiled, "I'll put her in the car, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be right out." Kyle smiled and gave Kim a kiss.

"Get a room!" Horatio joked and the young couple blushed.

"You have a baby car seat or do you need to borrow?" Jessica asked.

"We have one. I decided it was about time to buy one." Kyle said, "Well, we'll be going now and you two be careful and have fun doing whatever it is you're going to do. Oh wait! I have to say hi to my brothers."

While Kyle went to say hi to Kevin and Joshua; Jessica and Horatio went out to Kyle's Buick Skylark, where Sophia was now in her seat and Kim stood outside waiting for her boyfriend.

"Call us if any problem comes up." Jessica smiled, "The inside of the car is clean I see."

It was a known fact that Kyle hadn't taken care of the inside of the Buick before he had met Kim. There had been old food cartons inside, bottles of coca cola and so on.

"Well, I told him he had to clean it up or we would take my car from now on." Kim smirked, "I have a Volkswagen Jetta that I got from my uncle when he didn't want it anymore."

"And Kyle didn't want to drive it?" Horatio asked.

"He did, but he loves the Buick more than my car." Kim chuckled.

Kyle came outside finally and left with Kim and Sophia. Jessica and Horatio hurried back inside and made sure that the twins were asleep as they left a trail of clothes going from the hallway to their own bedroom.

**-I-**

It was bedtime for Sophia and she decided to really test Kyle and Kim's patience by refusing to put on her pajamas and stay in bed. Kyle hadn't officially moved in with Kim yet, but he had several things there that belonged to him. Kyle used to stay at home in the beach house about two days a week. Kim and Kyle had bought a small bed for Sophia to sleep in, it was railings on it too so she wouldn't fall out of it.

"Seep home!" Sophia cried and ran away from Kyle as he tried to put on her pajamas.

Sophia had tried everything. First she wasn't tired, then she wanted to sleep in Kyle and Kim's bed and now finally she wanted to sleep at home. While she ran away from her brother she laughed and didn't expect Kim to lift her up and tickle her.

"Can I please put on your pajamas?" Kim asked.

Sophia sighed and nodded. Kim took the pajamas from Kyle and sat down on the couch in the living room. Sophia nicely let her put the clothes on, but still didn't want to sleep.

"Okay, do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Kim asked.

Sophia nodded and smiled. She took Kim's hand as they walked to the guest room in which Sophia was going to sleep. Kyle followed them with a huge smile in his face. Kim red _Little Red Riding Hood _for Sophia and the little girl fell asleep almost instantly. Kim and Kyle smiled as they turned the lights off and went back to the living room.

"She's a handful." Kyle said as he slumped down on the couch.

Kim sat down next to him and they snuggled close.

"She's testing us. What we can handle and not handle, were we draw the line." Kim said, "But even when kids are like that they are a joy."

"Nothing can ever make you scared of having your own kids can it?" Kyle smiled.

"Nope, nothing."

"How many do you want to have?"

"I'd say five or six are enough." Kim grinned.

Kyle stared at her for several seconds and Kim grinned wider.

"Five or six?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe even seven."

"Okay, we are not having six kids. I think four are enough." Kyle chuckled.

"You said _we_."

"Well, who else would I start a family with?" Kyle grinned and Kim smiled.

**-I-**

Jessica's surprised had been a very sexy outfit that was now ripped apart because Horatio hadn't been able to contain himself. Not that Jessica minded. They day after they were both tired as the twins had wanted food at four in the morning and then stayed awake until lunch when Sophia had come back home. Sophia ran to her parents and hugged them.

"Ood bifday daddy?" She asked.

"I had a very good birthday angel." Horatio smiled.

"See mommy pesent?" Sophia asked.

Horatio and Jessica glanced at each other and tried to quickly come up with an idea on how to explain to Sophia why daddy didn't have a present to show her.

"Just a moment." Horatio smiled after a while and went to the bedroom.

Kyle and Kim chuckled as Jessica blushed when Sophia asked her what mommy had given daddy. Horatio came back outside with a blue vase that he had got from his brother many years ago but it had never been used since Horatio didn't have any flowers to put in it. Kyle recognized the vase since he had seen it the first time he had been inside his father's house.

"Was dat?" Sophia asked.

"It's a vase." Horatio smiled, "Mommy gave me a vase."

Kyle chuckled and Sophia shrugged. Jessica and Horatio sighed in relief as Sophia believed them.

"She gave you Uncle Raymond's vase, huh?" Kyle teased and Horatio hushed him.

"Remind me to tease you when you and Kim have kids and then try to play in the bedroom and not let the kids know about it." Horatio smirked.

Jessica and Horatio laughed as Kyle and Kim blushed. Sophia didn't understand anything and just thought her parents and brother had lost their minds.

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Very short chapter, I know**

Kevin and Joshua were 9 weeks old when their big sister told them a bedtime story for the first time. Sophia couldn't quite reach over the cribs that were standing next to each other, so she looked at her brothers through the railings. Jessica and Horatio had caught Sophia telling her brothers about mommy and daddy and what good parents they were. After that they couldn't help but to listen.

"Mommy sating, daddy pweace man." Sophia smiled as she explained that mommy was skating, since she was a figure skating coach, and daddy was a police officer.

Joshua and Kevin loved to hear their sister's voice. They always calmed down when she talked to them.

"Ky no home, me wass you." Sophia giggled and stuck her hand throught the railings to hold her brothers' hands, while she tood between the two cribs.

Kevin grinned and kicked with his little legs. Jessica and Horatio loved the transformation that Sophia had made. From not wanting to be with her brothers at all to saying she'll watch over them because Kyle isn't home. The parents had also been told that Sophia talked about her little brothers at the daycare all the time. She really loved them.

Sophia then proceeded to tell Kevin and Joshua about the _Three Little Pigs_, although for Jessica and Horatio it mostly sounded like she just made some noises, which was adorable. When Sophia had finished the whole story, Joshua was already asleep, but Kevin seemed to want to stay awake and listen some more to Sophia.

"Seep Evin." Sophia said and caressed his cheek before turning to leave the room.

Jessica and Horatio hurried to the kitchen and pretended not to have heard anything. They knew Sophia would want to tell them herself.

"Me tedtime tory Evin and Osh." Sophia grinned widely as she jumped up in her father's lap.

"Really? Did they fall asleep?" Horatio asked.

"Osh." Sophia nodded.

"Just Joshua? Oh well, Kevin will follow him shortly." Jessica smiled.

Later it was time for Sophia to be told a bedtime story and she chose to hear the one she had told herself. The twins slept through most of the night and it surprised Jessica and Horatio, since for a whole week the boys had woken up in the middle of the night. But not this night.

"Sophia has a magic touch. And a magic voice." Jessica smiled when she was lying in bed with her husband.

"She should tell the boys a bedtime story every night if it makes them sleep this long." Horatio chuckled.

"I'm just happy that she has accepted them." Jessica smiled and then yawned.

"Me too. They won't be mommy's boys or daddy's boys when they get older, they'll be sister's boys." Horatio smirked.

_**Please review!**_

**AN: I was wondering by the way, for a two-year-old, does Sophia speak too well or could she speak even better? **

**It was ages since I was last around a two-year-old so I don't remember how well they speak.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin and Joshua were 3 months old when their mother took them to Orlando to visit Irene and Henry, who hadn't seen the boys in almost a month. Sophia had wanted to stay home in Miami with daddy, who had to fix the plumbing in the kitchen before it needed to be switched out because Horatio had stalled it for too long. He had only stalled it for two weeks, but he knew that if he didn't fix the broken pipes, there would be water in the whole kitchen and he'd need to buy a new kitchen sink and probably even more.

Since Horatio had fixed kitchen pipes before he didn't need to hire a professional. Or so he believed when he laid down under the sink after he had turned off all the water. Why there was a hole in the pipe to begin with he didn't know. Sophia was playing in her room while daddy was working.

"What the hell?" Horatio sighed as he saw that there was more than one hole in the pipe.

He had been working for hours and was far from finished.

"Bad daddy!" Sophia exclaimed.

Horatio was surprised see her standing in the kitchen with her teddy in her arms. He hadn't heard her come down. She moved quietly just like him.

"I know angel, shame on daddy." Horatio said.

He reached out for a tool and when he didn't find it, Sophia did it for him. She picked up a wrench, but her little hand couldn't quite grasp it and she dropped it on daddy's stomach. It didn't hurt, but it sure surprised Horatio and because of it he jumped slightly and hit his head on the pipes.

Sophia giggled and Horatio smiled.

"Silly!" Sophia grinned and sat down on the floor to watch daddy.

Horatio grabbed the wrench and kept on working. Sophia watched. Horatio worked. It went on like that for an hour before Sophia started playing with her teddy in the kitchen.

"Son of a…" Horatio growled.

"Daddy ary?"

"Daddy's not angry. Daddy is just a little annoyed." Horatio sighed and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Me wanna sista." Sophia said.

"You have to ask your mother about that." Horatio chuckled.

"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"

"Daddy go pee-pee." Sophia laughed and pointed at the big wet stain on Horatio's upper right thigh.

Horatio crawled out from under the sink and resisted the urge to yell as he noticed another hole from which water had been dripping for hours.

"How can there still be water dripping if I turned it off?" He asked himself, "And daddy did not go pee-pee."

Sophia just giggled. Horatio decided to check if he had really turned off the water and of course he hadn't. With a frustrated sigh he turned off the water completely and went back to the kitchen. Sophia was still sitting on the floor and Horatio crawled back under the sink. Just as Horatio had fixed the first holes it was time for lunch. He'd have to fix the last hole after it.

"What do you want for lunch, angel?" Horatio asked.

Sophia shrugged and grinned shyly at her father. He knew what it meant so he made pancakes. Whenever Sophia had a certain twinkle in her eyes and a certain grin she wanted pancakes.

After lunch Kyle came by with Kim and decided to help his father with the last work on the pipes. Since they couldn't both fit under the sink on the same time, Horatio crawled under it and Kyle handed him the right tools and stuck his head in sometimes trying to see as much of the hole as he could. While father and son were bickering about how to best solve the problem; Kim and Sophia played in Sophia's room. After more than an hour they came downstairs to find the two men sitting on the couch. Both of them were asleep too.

"Kyle?" Kim asked and shook her boyfriend's shoulder.

Kyle stirred and opened his eyes. He stood up from the couch and stretched his body.

"How can you fall asleep after less than two hours of work?" Kim chuckled.

"It was hard work. You try working with dad when he's already annoyed from working all morning and you'll see how hard it is." Kyle smirked.

Horatio stirred and stood up too before Kyle had the chance to wake him up. Sophia reached her arms out to daddy and he picked her up.

"Everything's fine with the pipes now?" Kim asked.

"More than fine actually. They'll probably hold for years to come." Horatio smiled, "All thanks to Kyle of course."

Kyle grinned proudly.

"Um dad, we've been meaning to tell you and Jessica something." Kyle said, "She's not here so we'll call her later."

"Okay." Horatio said.

"Kim and I are moving in with each other. Or rather I'm moving to Kim's apartment." Kyle smiled, "Not today, but I'm going to start moving things over to her, well _our_ apartment, this weekend."

Both Kim and Kyle smiled widely and hoped that Horatio would react well. He couldn't really be annoyed with them because he had moved in very quickly with Jessica.

"That's great! I'm happy for you!" Horatio grinned and hugged them both.

"Thanks." Kim and Kyle smiled, "What do you think Sophia?"

"Kids?" She asked.

"No kids yet. In one or two years maybe." Kim shrugged.

"We'll wait a few more years." Kyle agreed.

Sophia then broke down in tears and hugged her father. Kyle looked confused at Kim, who caressed the little girl's cheek. Horatio rubbed Sophia's back as she cried.

"What did I do?" Kyle asked.

"You're moving." Horatio said, "This is like when Kevin and Joshua first came home. She didn't like sharing us with them and it took some time before she got used to having them around. Now, she probably thinks you're abandoning her."

"Sophia, do you think Kyle won't come here anymore?" Kim asked.

Sophia nodded but refused to look at the three adults.

"He will come here. Our apartment is not far from here." Kim smiled, "You can visit us and we can visit you."

Sophia looked at Kim still with tears in her eyes.

"Hey kiddo, I'm not leaving you." Kyle said, "I'm just moving out. I'm still your brother Sophia."

"Pomise?"

"I promise. I love you too much to leave you." Kyle smiled widely.

Sophia looked at her father for confirmation and Horatio smiled at her. Sophia reached her arms out to Kyle and he hugged his little sister.

"You can help me pack so you'll get used to the idea of me moving out, okay?" Kyle asked.

Sophia nodded and seemed the cheer up a little. Sophia was so caring already at her young age and she wasn't the only one who had to get used to Kyle growing up and moving to his own place or moving in with Kim. Both Horatio and Kyle's mother Julia had to get used to that too.

When Sophia went to sleep that night, she wanted to sleep in daddy and mommy's bed. Horatio put her in their bed and gave Sophia her teddy. Jessica had been happy to hear that Kyle and Kim were moving in with each other and she would be coming home the next day.

"You feel better now, angel?" Horatio asked.

Sophia nodded.

"Remember that Kyle's not leaving you. He's still your brother." Horatio said.

Sophia nodded and gave her father small smile before she fell asleep. Horatio watched some TV for a while and thought about how strange it would be to suddenly see his son move out of the house. It was a good thing though, because Kyle was happy. If Kyle was happy, Horatio was happy.

_**Please review!**_

**_AN: Kyle's not the only one moving, but you'll know more in the next chapter!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I've decided that this is going to be the last part about Jessica and Horatio. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, as of now I have planned 24 chapters total and it will probably be more. But there won't be a _Jessica and Horatio part 3_, because if I do that my interest in writing this pairing will fade, I will become bored and part 3 wouldn't be any good. However, don't panic, part 2 is still far from finished!**

**-I-**

It had been two weeks since Kyle had moved in to Kim's apartment, which was now their apartment. Sophia had helped to pack her big brother's things and hadn't shown any more signs of disliking this new phase in life. In fact she was happy now that she got Kyle's room which was bigger than her old one. The twins were still in the guest room next to the parent's bedroom.

Today Jessica was taking the twins to the lab for a visit. Sophia was in daycare and couldn't come with them. When Jessica arrived at the lab and took the elevator up she met some officers who had worked with Horatio on many crime scenes.

"They've grown a lot since we saw them last Mrs. Caine." One officer smiled as he looked down at the two boys.

"That they have and please call me Jessica." Jessica smiled.

"Only if you call us Earl and Brady." The other officer said.

Everybody who had known Horatio before Jessica had entered his life knew how lonely he had been. Sure he had had Kyle and he had been very happy for that, but he had always longed for someone to wake up next to every morning. With Jessica now a part of his life; he had the family he had always dreamt off and he was happy.

Jessica stepped out of the elevator as it reached the lab; she got a visitor's pass and went to the break room, where Frank was nursing a headache.

"Hi Frank." Jessica smiled, "Did you have an accident and hit your head?"

"No, I'm hung-over." Frank groaned, "But I've learned a valuable lesson; never party with Ryan and Walter."

Jessica chuckled. She had heard about how Ryan and Walter could become quite wild on a party night and often dared others to join them in a drinking contest.

"Why are you complaining, you won the contest." Ryan said as he walked in.

"Are you also hung-over?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, Walter is the only one who is not hung-over." Ryan sighed and sat down, "But enough about our problems, hand me the boys!"

Jessica laughed and picked up Joshua from the stroller, she handed him to Ryan while she held Kevin.

"Don't forget that Nat and I are babysitting on Saturday." Ryan said.

"How could I possibly forget?" Jessica chuckled.

Ryan and Natalia were going to babysit the twins and Sophia while Horatio and Jessica had a day for themselves. Kyle and Kim had offered to babysit too, but it was good for the kids to learn to be babysat by their uncles and aunts as well.

It didn't take long before the rest of the team, minus Calleigh and Natalia who were at a crime scene, joined the others in the break room.

"I'd say from your tired expression that the boys woke up early today." Alexx said as she sat down with Kevin in her arms.

"Actually Sophia did." Jessica said, "She woke me and Horatio up at 4:30 and sat that there was a monster under her bed."

"Of course I checked it and there was no monster there. She then woke us up three times after that to tell us that the monster was in her closet, outside the door and in the ceiling." Horatio said, "Then we couldn't go back to sleep and Sophia wanted to play with her toys."

"See Walter! That's what it like having kids!" Jesse exclaimed suddenly.

Jesse and Walter had discussed what it was like having kids. Walter had thought it was heaven and Jesse said that some things are not so fun, like waking up in the middle of the night to take care of a crying baby or check for monsters under the bed. Of course both men knew that there far more good things with children than bad.

"Alright, alright." Walter chuckled, "But I think that waking up in the middle of the night is okay. You're taking care of your child after all and that is kind of sweet isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Jessica and Alexx said in unison.

The door to the break room opened and everyone were surprised to see Rick Stetler come in.

"Hi." He said, "The coffee machine is broken up at IAB again so I thought I could take some of your coffee."

"Sure no problem." Horatio said.

After Rick had helped Jessica when she had been suspected of murder the team had warmed up a little towards the IAB Lt. Rick wasn't such a bad person after all, but they still didn't like it when he had to investigate one of them.

"They look very much like you." Rick said and nodded towards the twins.

Both boys had Horatio's red hair and the blue eyes from both their parents. But most of the facial features came from Horatio.

"Yeah, you wanna hold one of them?" Horatio asked.

"Here take Joshua, ´cause I need to use the bathroom." Ryan said and handed Rick Joshua before Rick had the chance to answer.

Ryan ran out and Horatio explained to everyone who looked confused that Ryan was hung-over.

"He had another drinking contest didn't he?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, but he and Walter only drink heavily a few times every year." Jesse said.

"Four actually. Four times a year we go out and get wasted. Don't ask why, but four times isn't so much during a whole year." Walter said.

"No, it's not." Everyone agreed.

Rick liked having a baby in his arms. He had never considered himself as a family-man, but he had to admit that holding Joshua made him long for kids of his own a little. Of course he reconsidered that when Joshua threw up on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jessica exclaimed.

"It's not your fault." Rick said.

The team laughed and Rick joined in after a few seconds. A part of the smell and the stain it wasn't so bad.

"I hope you have a clean shirt at work." Horatio said.

"Yeah, I do." Rick said, "I better go change, but it was nice meeting you all."

Everyone said goodbye and Jesse got to hold Joshua.

"I think this little guy planned to do that." Jesse said, "He's got an evil little look in his eyes, like he knew exactly who he was throwing up on."

"Yeah, I think so too. My three-month-old little son planned a vicious attack on Rick Stetler." Horatio smirked.

The team just laughed.

**-I-**

"You're moving to Miami?" Jessica asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to be closer to my grandchildren and quite frankly it's lonely in this big house. I need a fresh start." Irene said.

Jessica was on the phone with her mother and she knew that since her father Clark had passed away several months ago, Irene had been lonely in the big house that she now had all by herself. Even if Henry visited every week Irene still felt lonely and needed a change.

"How did Henry take it?" Jessica asked.

"He doesn't like it. Ever since Clark… he's become distant, doesn't want to talk about him." Irene sighed, "If I mention Clark he just leaves and becomes angry for a few days then acts as if nothing has changed. Now he feels as if I am abandoning him."

Jessica sighed. She had also experience Henry's angry outburst on the phone. Jessica had no problem talking about her father. She believed it was good to talk memories about the deceased ones. It helped the mourning process and the wounds to heal.

"Mom, if you want to move then move. Don't let Henry stop you." Jessica said, "He needs to get passed this somehow and I understand how he feels about his family living in another city."

"It's not that far away." Irene said.

"No, but it's still a few hours of driving, mom." Jessica said.

"I've found an apartment already. I need to leave, if Henry wants to he can move too."

"He doesn't want to leave his job and friends in Orlando."

Irene sighed. As much as she hated to leave her son alone in Orlando, she needed to do this for herself. Henry was a grown man and Irene was an old woman. She wanted to start over.

"Henry has offered to help me move though; maybe Horatio can talk to him when we come to Miami." Irene said, "Henry won't listen to us, but he'll listen to Horatio."

"That's because he's too scared to piss Horatio off." Jessica chuckled, "Horatio will talk to him, you know he will."

"Great!" Irene smiled.

Mother and daughter talked for a while longer before saying goodbye. Horatio reacted well to the news of Irene moving to Miami. He knew Kyle would offer his help as well and Jessica and Kim could just take care of the kids while the boys moved all the things inside the apartment.

"Did she say where the apartment was?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, it's only about twenty minutes from here. She lives six blocks away from Kim and Kyle." Jessica said.

"Are you worried about Henry?"

"Yes."

"I'll talk to him; see if I can help him somehow." Horatio said.

"I don't understand why he won't talk about dad." Jessica said as she lay down in bed next to her husband.

"It hurts too much for him. I don't talk very much about Raymond for example because it hurts."

"But you did open up to me about it." Jessica said.

"Yes and Henry needs to open up too. But it doesn't mean it won't hurt. Everyone reacts differently when they lose someone they love and care about." Horatio said, "I would go crazy if I ever lost you."

Jessica kissed him softly, "You're never going to lose me and I ain't losing you."

"I love you." Horatio grinned.

"I love you too Red."

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: There's a poll on my profile that I'd be grateful for if ya'll could vote on. It's not about this story, but about future stories and pairings.**

**-I-**

Jessica and Kim decided to take the now 4-month-old boys and Sophia to the zoo during the day; while Henry, Horatio and Kyle helped Irene move her things inside her new apartment. Irene, who had a license to drive trucks, had borrowed a truck and with the help of her son loaded all her things inside it in Orlando and then she and Henry had driven down to Miami. Henry had driven down in his own car though.

"Whoa… we really have to carry all of this inside?" Kyle asked when he saw all the things that Irene had.

"Yes, it'll be a good workout for you and you volunteered." Horatio grinned.

Kyle yawned as he and his father started to carry the bed inside, while Henry carried the heaviest boxes. Irene was telling them where to put it all since the men had told her that she shouldn't have to carry all the things with them. She was older than them after all.

It was impossible to miss that Henry was quite grumpy as he quietly carried all the boxes he could. Horatio and Kyle took the furniture and it didn't take long before Kyle started complaining about being tired.

"My arms hurt, it's like they are made out of jelly." Kyle whined, "I can't carry anymore."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. You've carried a bed and a bookshelf, Kyle. Henry has carried _fifteen_ boxes during that time and he's not complaining."

"He's a youngster H, he's just lazy." Henry teased.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not lazy." Kyle said, "But my arms do hurt."

"I told you it would be like a workout." Horatio reminded.

Kyle sighed and yawned again before carrying the other bookshelf inside the apartment.

"What did you do last night?" Henry asked, "You seem very tired."

"Kim and I watched a TV-show all night long. She had bought _Sex And The City_ DVD Box and forced me to watch all the episodes with her." Kyle sighed.

"The movie they made is actually quite good." Henry said.

"It's a chic-flick." Kyle whined, "Pure torture for an action-guy like me."

"I bet watching action with you is like torture for Kim." Horatio said.

Kyle just shrugged. When all the furniture was inside there were only ten boxes left, but by then it was time for lunch. The three men and the woman ordered some pizza.

"How come you have so many boxes?" Kyle asked.

"Well, you have a lot of things when you own a house. I didn't want to throw it all away." Irene smiled.

"Remind me never to buy a house." Kyle said.

"Why not? A house with a backyard is great when you have kids." Horatio said.

"Yeah, but a house is more expensive, to fill the house with things is also expensive because you have to buy more of everything." Kyle said, "And if you have an apartment close to a park you don't need a backyard."

"Cheapskate." Henry smirked.

"I am not!" Kyle exclaimed.

"It sure sounds like you are." Henry teased.

"I just don't think a house is necessary when you have kids." Kyle chuckled.

"I didn't say it was either. We said it was _great_ when you have kids." Horatio pointed out.

Kyle just rolled his eyes. When the lunch was over the men went back to moving Irene's thing inside the apartment. Only ten boxes remained. Horatio took a light one, while Henry gave a heavy one to Kyle and took a light one for himself.

"You gave me this one on purpose!" Kyle growled lightly.

"Yes, so it will seem to strangers as if you're _actually_ working." Henry teased and could hear Horatio laughing from inside the apartment.

"I'm working harder than you guys are." Kyle snorted as he struggled to carry the box up the stairs.

Horatio decided to help his son and grabbed the box from Kyle.

"Maybe you should let us real men do this." Horatio winked.

Kyle shook his head as he went down to the truck again. He decided to have his revenge on Henry by finding two semi-heavy boxes and simply re-organize them to make one of them very heavy and the other light. The heavy one he would give to Henry.

When Horatio and Henry came down, Kyle gave the heavy one to Henry, who almost dropped it.

"I thought all the heavy-boxes had been taken already." He frowned.

"Apparently not. Or maybe you've just become weaker." Kyle smirked.

"That's my boy!" Horatio called from the stairs.

When everything was inside Irene told the men to take the rest of the day off, because they had already done enough. Kyle ran straight to the car to go home and get some sleep, while Horatio and Henry didn't hurry anywhere.

"How you dealing with this Henry?" Horatio asked.

"It's okay. She does what she wants I guess."

"I know it's been hard for you since Clark died…"

"Yeah, everybody else seems to have taken it very good. Even mom doesn't seem to be bothered by it anymore and Jessica is happy as usual." Henry snorted.

"Everyone deals with death differently. Jessica has mourned and she has moved on. So has Irene. You haven't." Horatio said.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"You haven't moved on yet. It's not wrong to mourn somebody, but at some point you have let it go and accept what has happened."

"I have accepted it!"

"Then why are you still so angry about Clark's death? You haven't accepted the fact that he is not coming back." Horatio said, "And you haven't accepted the fact that your mother and sister have moved on. You're too sad and upset to see straight and you're letting the sorrow drag you down in to misery."

"What the hell do you know about this shit?" Henry growled.

"I've lost a lot of people over the years."

"Yeah, Horatio Caine, the great-almighty Caine. The perfect son-in-law has lost people. Let's all hug and pity him." Henry growled, "You don't know what it's like to lose a father that loved you and that you loved! You're father was a monster, losing him was easy."

"I lost my mother the same day! I can relate to losing a parent Henry. I was even much younger than you when my mother died." Horatio said.

Henry just snorted and went to his car. Horatio sighed. Henry refused to listen and it was impossible to get through to him. Horatio watched as Henry drove away before he went to his own car. From the apartment, Irene had watched the two men arguing. She cried silently as her son drove away and she had a gut-feeling that she wouldn't hear from him in a long time.

**-I-**

"I was so sure he would listen to you." Jessica sighed as she sat down on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate.

She gave Horatio a cup of hot chocolate too. The kids were asleep and Horatio had told Jessica about his conversation with Henry.

"I thought he would too." Horatio sighed, "We can't help him if he doesn't want help."

"This is so not like him though. He just completely ignored you."

"I know."

"He's not the brother I grew up with. He's changed so much."

"Are you as worried about him as I am?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I am." Jessica sighed.

The phone rang and Jessica picked it up. It was Irene and she was crying.

"Mom? What happened?" Jessica asked, "He did what? Okay… yeah, we can't do anything about it, mom."

Horatio had to leave Jessica alone on the phone as Kevin's cries could be heard from the boys' room. He smiled as he looked down Kevin's crib and picked up the little guy.

"Hey there little man. Why are you so sad huh?" Horatio asked, "This day doesn't seem to go well for anybody."

Kevin sobbed and Horatio gently rocked his son and softly sang to him. It didn't take long before Kevin fell asleep again and Horatio went back to the living room just as Jessica finished talking to her mother.

"Henry quit his job and rented his place out to a friend. According to the friend, Henry is going on a long trip to Europe." Jessica growled, "He didn't even say goodbye. I can't believe him!"

"Maybe it's good." Horatio said, "Maybe the trip is exactly what he needs. He can do a little soul-searching."

"Why can't he do it here? Why can't he let us help?"

"Sometimes you need to do it on your own." Horatio said, "Maybe he did listen to me today and this is his way of moving on and letting go; taking a trip and be on his own for a while. He'll come back Jessica."

"He better come back. Our children shouldn't have to grow up without him. Oh, Horatio he'll miss so much when he's gone." Jessica sighed.

"He may not be gone that long sweetheart. Maybe just for a few weeks." Horatio said.

"I hope so." Jessica sighed.

Jessica and Horatio had no idea how wrong they would be. Henry would be gone longer than anyone had expected.

_**Please review!**_

**You won't hear from Henry for a while, but he'll come back later in the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Horatio, Eric and Frank had been given the task to re-paint Horatio and Jessica's bedroom. Jessica had told Horatio that she wanted a new color in the room and Horatio had asked Frank if he could help since Frank had moonlighted as a painter when he was younger. Jessica had kindly been told to stay out of it since the men knew how to do it on their own and she could enjoy a day with Calleigh instead as Eric joined the older men.

The day started with Frank, Eric and Calleigh arriving at the Caine-house with clothes fit for painting and cans of paint. Horatio had moved all the furniture out of the room and put protection over the windows or anything else that wasn't supposed to get painted.

The bedroom's original color had been dark grey, it had been like that before Horatio had moved in and he just hadn't bothered to re-paint it. Now Jessica wanted the walls painted in dark red.

"Is this dark red as in blood red or dark red as in… well, as in dark red?" Frank asked as he opened the first can of paint.

"The second one." Eric said.

"I think it's more like blood red." Frank said.

"Frank, it's dark red." Jessica smiled, "Now can you boys behave while Cal and I are going out with the twins and Sophia?"

"Of course we can behave. But would you be very angry if your husband's hair color became dark red too?" Frank smirked.

Horatio glared at Frank and waved the paint brush at him.

"Watch it so that you're not the one with red hair after today!" He warned.

"Boys behave or we're going to have to take your toys away." Calleigh grinned.

"We'll behave." The men smiled.

Jessica and Calleigh chuckled and left the boys alone. Jessica helped Sophia with her shoes and put her red hair up in a pony-tail like she loved. Calleigh put the now 5-month-old twins in the stroller and then the two women were on their way. They decided to walk through the park to the mall where they would shop and eat lunch.

"I have something to tell you." Calleigh chuckled nervously.

"Spit it out woman!" Jessica grinned.

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant." Calleigh smiled.

Jessica stopped and gasped. Calleigh smiled wider as she was pulled in to a hug.

"Congratulation Calleigh! Have you told Eric?" Jessica grinned.

"Thanks! Yeah, I told him two days ago. We have tried to get a child for a while so we're both very happy." Calleigh smiled, "I'm a little nervous about the birth and if I'll be a good mother."

"Are you kidding? You'll be a great mother and it's all worth the pain while giving birth or being pregnant in the end." Jessica smiled, "Are you going to find out what the gender is?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Calleigh smiled, "I can't wait for the belly to grow."

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see a pregnant woman. I sound like Horatio when I say that, but it's true."

"Eric is nervous about the mood swings." Calleigh chuckled.

"I don't think you'll be as bad as I was." Jessica smiled, "Sophia did you hear? You'll get a cousin to play with in a couple of months."

"Cawy baby?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby." Calleigh smiled and watched as Sophia put her hand on her belly.

"No icking?" Sophia asked confused.

"Not yet sweetheart." Calleigh smiled and Jessica laughed.

**-I-**

"Oh man, as wonderful as it is when a woman is pregnant you'll have to deal with the mood swings and the cravings and all the yelling and screaming during the birth." Frank said and Eric paled, "Trust me; I've been there three times. It's bad."

"Stop scaring him Frank! Having a child is wonderful." Horatio said.

"I know, but the pregnancy can be bad sometimes. It's going to be hard for Calleigh too, just don't be surprised if she starts chasing you with a frying pan if she doesn't get the food she's craving."

"Did you ex-wife do that when she was pregnant?" Eric asked nervously.

"No, she hit me with the mop when she was pregnant with our three children. I knew after the first pregnancy that if she got pregnant again she would hit me with the mop then too." Frank said.

"That's why Frank is so stupid Eric. All those hits to the head have caused him to speak first and think later." Horatio said, "It's not as bad as he says Eric."

"Maybe it wasn't for you, but you've met my ex-wife. That woman can be crazy even when she's not pregnant. Just imagine how crazy she can be when her hormones are running high." Frank smirked, "You look a little pale Eric."

"Ya think!" Eric laughed nervously, "Oh man, I hope Calleigh doesn't hit me with anything."

"Well done Frank, you have successfully scared Eric half to death." Horatio said.

Frank smiled proudly. By lunchtime the men had finished painting the room the first round, but they would have to do it again. They ordered pizza for lunch and sat on the back porch eating.

"I wonder what kind of craving Calleigh will get." Frank said, "My ex-wife's craving was Japanese candy that can't be found in all the grocery stores. I had to order them from Tallahassee."

Eric looked at Frank and Horatio with a pale face.

"Jessica craved for Oreos which are easy to get your hands on." Horatio said.

"Is everything you say about your ex-wife true or are you just making it up to scare me?" Eric asked Frank.

"It's true." Frank said, "Ask Horatio if you don't believe me."

"Actually it is true. But he's still telling you the worst she did just to scare you."

"Not scare, _warn_ him." Frank corrected with an evil smirk.

"Sure Frank sure." Horatio chuckled, "Have you thought about names?"

"Not yet." Eric smiled, "But I'm not naming the baby Francis if it's a boy."

"What's wrong with that?" Frank asked.

"He'll grow up to be a sarcastic, bald man who loves to scare people." Eric smirked.

"Don't name him Eric Jr either then, he'll just become a diving ladies man." Frank smirked back, "And don't name him Horatio either."

"Hey! What's wrong with Horatio?" Horatio exclaimed.

"He'll become a redheaded, no wait… Cuban, southern guy, that don't go anywhere without his sunglasses and that will try to bring down the bullies in school with a tweezer and forensics." Frank teased.

"Wait, you do realize that just because the baby has your names doesn't mean he'll be like you." Eric laughed, "And it could be a girl."

"In which case you don't name her Alexx." Frank smiled, "I don't think the teachers in school will like the fact that she'll bring dead animals or bodies to school to talk with."

Eric and Horatio burst out laughing.

"But if the baby is named Alexx she might just become a very good ME." Eric pointed out.

"If it's a girl you can name her Buffy and make her a vampire slayer." Frank smirked.

"Great idea, apart from the fact that vampires don't exist." Horatio said.

"True. I guess she can't be a vampire slayer then." Frank shrugged.

After lunch the men went back to the bedroom to paint it a second time. In the meantime the women were shopping baby clothes for the children and mommy-clothes for Calleigh.

When Jessica and Calleigh came home later with the three children they found the men in the living room asleep. Eric and Horatio were sitting on the couch and Frank was in the arm-chair, snoring loudly.

"Daddy!" Sophia shrieked and jumped up in Horatio's lap.

All men jerked awake and Horatio yawned before hugging his daughter.

"Cawy baby!" Sophia exclaimed.

"I know. Eric and Calleigh are going to have a baby." Horatio smiled, "How was your day angel?"  
"Ood."

"Well, I'm glad your day was good. My day was exhausting." Horatio yawned.

Eric and Frank got to hold the twins while Jessica and Calleigh took a look in the bedroom.

"This is good practice for you, so anytime you want to practice some more by babysitting you give me a call." Horatio smirked at Eric holding Kevin.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Jessica grinned, "I told you it would look much better in dark red."

"Wow, it really looks more comfy now." Calleigh smiled, "Good work boys!"

"Yeah, you can do the kitchen next." Jessica winked.

The boys just stared at her and groaned.

**AN: According to the poll ya'll wanted me to have things happen to the other characters as well. Now I won't do it too much, but things like making the other characters get pregnant will/can happen. **

_**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating: T (for safety)**

"They're all corrupt. They all are. They're watching us. The government is watching my every move. They know, they know." The man mumbled as he was pacing in his living room.

His whole life he had tried to warn people about the corruptions in the government, the aliens and the few people who were still honorable. Three months earlier he had approached Lt. Horatio Caine and told him about the coming alien invasions and the corruption. How the government and the president were secretly watching their every move. The red head had kindly listened to him and then politely told him that he couldn't help him. But Marcus knew. Marcus knew that the aliens were coming and that the red head was the only one who could help. But to make him listen he had have take power over him.

Marcus smiled as the red head appeared on the news. For the last two weeks Marcus had detonated bombs at public places, he had always called a hear and warned the police but the bombs had still detonated. Nobody had gotten hurt so far and the red head didn't even seem to understand that Marcus wanted him and the world to just listen to him. So he had to move to plan B. Human sacrifice for the aliens and human sacrifice to make the red head and the few uncorrupt people listen to him.  
"Why won't anybody listen to me?" Marcus exclaimed and threw a glass at the wall.

"They're always watching us." He approached the TV and listened as the red head said "No comments."

Marcus touched the red head's face on the screen.

"I'll make you listen even if I have to kill your wife and children Lt. You're the only one who can stop them." Marcus smiled, "The only one Lt. You'll listen to me. You'll have no choice."

**-I-**

"I can't even go to the mall without somebody recognizing me. People used to recognize me before too, but not like this. Now people are telling me to catch the bad guy fast and to never stop." Horatio groaned as he sat down on the couch after a night filled with cries from the boys.

Kevin and Joshua were now 7 months old and during the last two weeks Horatio had barely been home to see them when they were awake. So even if he needed his sleep during the night, he was happy to have stayed up since two am with his boys just to spend time with them. Sophia was usually awake when he came home and he could at least talk on the phone with her.

"I know honey, but they are encouraging you. They mean well." Jessica said as she sat down next to her husband.

Joshua and Kevin were loudly banging their toys on the floor. They had discovered the joy of making loud noises.

"Mommy." Sophia sighed as she came down the stairs.

Jessica picked her daughter up and sat her down in her lap.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked.

"Evin and Osh bad." Sophia sighed.  
"They're not bad sweetheart; they're just making a lot of noises." Jessica smiled.

Sophia sighed and reached out her arms to hug daddy. Horatio held her for a long time before Sophia wanted breakfast. Horatio wanted to stay home and eat breakfast with his family but when his phone rang he knew he needed to get to work early again.

"Go baby, it's fine." Jessica said, "Go and catch that bomber."

Horatio smiled and gave her a kiss before hugging all his children and then leave. Jessica sighed and started to make breakfast. She had no problem accepting the hours Horatio sometimes had to work, but she was worried about the pressure that he had on him at the moment. And she was worried that the bomber would start attacking the team or start hurting people. It didn't help that she was afraid to go outside either because the bomber put bombs in public places. Malls, libraries, public bathrooms and so on. She couldn't hide inside forever, but she tried to stay out of public places as much as she could.

**-I-**

Calleigh greeted her boss with a smile when he exited the elevator to the lab. Calleigh was now 21 weeks pregnant and she and the team had found what could probably break the case.

"Horatio, the team and I found a fingerprint." Calleigh smiled, "It belongs to Marcus Fenderman."

"Marcus Fenderman?" Horatio asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He warned me about corruption and alien invasions three months ago." Horatio sighed, "I should have known he's the bomber."

"You couldn't have known. I remember him now. We have no current address, but he's been in and out of mental institutions his whole life." Calleigh said.

The rest of the team joined their bullet girl and boss at the receptionist's desk.

"We checked up some more about Marcus Fenderman." Ryan said, "He has a master's degree in chemistry. He studied it while he was institutionalized. His doctor didn't think it was any harm with it."

"He suffers from severe paranoia. Claiming that aliens will attack us and that the government is watching us." Walter said.

"You did all of this while I was at home?" Horatio asked.

"Well, you worked three hours of overtime yesterday evening so we figured we'd come in three hours earlier and let your rest." Jesse said.  
Horatio smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's talk to his doctor and find out if he knows where Marcus is." Horatio said as the mail arrived.

The team didn't stay to collect any mail yet, they could take it later. Case first, mail letter.

**-I-**

"I'll make him listen. He'll believe me after today. Only two hours left." Marcus mumbled as he sat on the bed rocking back and forth.

He hated to put the Lt. in danger or anyone in his team, but sometimes it was necessary to do such things to make people listen. After all, it had worked on his parents. Marcus had killed their two cats as a child to get their attention. They had listened while he warned them and then sent him off to a mental institution. However, he wasn't angry at them. They had at least listened, but Marcus was pretty sure that their souls were taken by the aliens or that the government was using them in secret experiences.

"In two hours. Lt. Caine will listen." Marcus smiled.

He would be a hero. A hero that had saved the world from an alien invasion and from the corrupt government. With Lt. Caine's help, he would succeed.

"This time no warning will come." Marcus mumbled, "It is the only way."

**-I-**

"So we know that Marcus is our bomber, but we can't find him." Ryan sighed.

He, Calleigh and Horatio were on their way back from lunch. The rest of the team had taken an earlier lunch, while the three of them had been called to work with a homicide case not related to their current case.

"Yeah, and with paranoia as severe as his he can believe that anyone is an alien or corrupt." Calleigh said as the elevator arrived.

They all stepped inside the elevator.

"And he can detonate another bomb anywhere and anytime." Ryan sighed.

"He is sticking to public places right now and he's called a head every time to warn us so nobody can get hurt." Horatio said.

"Yeah, we can at least expect a call first." Ryan sighed, "Still doesn't help us catch him though."

"No, but it shows he doesn't want to hurt anybody." Calleigh said.

The exited the elevator and the receptionist, Laura, reached out an envelope for Horatio to take. Before he had the chance to even get close enough to take it, it blew up! Sending Laura flying back against the wall, killing her instantly and making Ryan, Horatio and Calleigh fall back against the elevator doors and knocking all three of them unconscious. As the lab panicked and called both the bomb squad and ambulances; Marcus planned his next attack. He was far from finished.

Laura died immidiately, but the three CSIs and the baby in Calleigh's belly were okay… for now.

_**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

The team watched in horror as three of their friends and team members where wheeled in to their own ER rooms. Jesse excused himself to call Eric and tell him that Calleigh was in the hospital. Frank went to call Jessica. Natalia and Walter stayed. From the looks of it, their three friends weren't too badly hurt. However, they were unconscious.

Calleigh surprised everyone by waking up suddenly and she panicked when she realized she was in the hospital. She feared for the life of her baby and it took the doctors a few minutes to reassure her that she wasn't that badly injured and that the baby seemed fine. Ryan and Horatio were still unconscious.

**-I-**

"No, no, no, no!" Marcus growled and rocked back and forth on his bed.

He had failed. He had expected the Lt. to call by now and ask Marcus to come in tell him again about the alien threats and the corruption again. Why wasn't the Lt. calling?

"I need him to listen. I need to do something else." Marcus said to himself.

He saw on the news that somebody had sent a bomb to the lab. The most damage was done to the reception area and one fatality so far. The reporter said that the receptionist Laura had been killed in the explosion. Marcus smiled. Lt. Caine was alive. What Marcus didn't hear next was that three CSIs had been injured and were now at the hospital. Marcus was too busy planning his next attack, only this time he wouldn't use a bomb. He would make Lt. Caine listen by taking someone he cared about. Somebody he loved. Only when Lt. Caine listened Marcus would stop. Until then other people would have to be sacrificed.

**-I-**

Calleigh had a concussion and a dislocated shoulder, apart from that shea and the baby were fine. Eric was with her in her room, while Jessica sat by Horatio in the room he shared with Ryan. Both men had a concussion and internal bruising. Horatio had also got a gash by his temple and broken three ribs. Ryan had broken his left wrist and bruised his chest. Both men would recover when they woke up. _If_ they ever did wake up. The doctor couldn't say for certain when or if the two men would wake up.

Kyle and Kim had taken the twins and Sophia down to the cafeteria to eat something. Irene sat with her daughter in the room. Across from mother and daughter, Jesse was sleeping on a chair. Ryan's parents were sitting by his bedside. Only the beeping of their machines could be heard. Six hours had passed since the bomb had exploded and the team had desperately processed the scene and tried to find Marcus Fenderman. But Marcus was still missing. Nobody knew where he lived and even though the team had all the evidence they needed to charge him for the bombings, they couldn't find him.

"Why would that Fenderman-guy suddenly attack the lab?" Irene asked.

"Mom, don't talk about it please." Jessica sighed.

"I'm just wondering." Irene said, "He has only attacked public places so far and nobody has gotten hurt, but now he's suddenly killed someone and attacked a crime lab."

"We believe he wants to send a message." Frank said from the door.

"What message?" Irene asked.

"That basically the whole world is corrupt and that aliens are going to invade the earth." Frank said, "He seems to believe that Horatio is one of the few people who are not corrupt and three months ago Marcus told him about his theories."

"Horatio did say he had met someone who seemed to be mentally unstable." Jessica said.

"It was probably Marcus. Horatio had kindly told him he couldn't help him. Apparently Marcus wants Horatio's attention." Frank sighed, "The problem with that now is that…"

"Horatio's unconscious." Jessica sighed.

"Yes, but Marcus doesn't know that. We don't think he planned to hurt anyone this time either, just make Horatio listen to him and believe him. Make the whole team see him. The news reporters don't know which CSIs that are injured." Frank said.

"So Marcus still thinks Horatio's okay?" Irene asked.

"That's what we think." Frank sighed, "Marcus is going to do something else when he realizes that he hasn't got Horatio's attention though."

"Can't you tell the news that he's injured?" Jessica asked.

"We will. But the bad news about that is that Marcus could lose it and do something on an impulse. Everything so far has been planned." Frank said.

"He could also try to get someone else's attention." Jessica said.

"That is what we're hoping. I'm going to do a press conference and hope that Marcus is watching and turns his attention to me. We'll have a tip line number and we hope he'll call it and we can trace the call. He wants attention and by calling a tip line he can get it." Frank said.

"I hope it works Frank." Jessica said.

Frank gave her a small smile and patted her back softly before leaving. He was waiting outside with Natalia and Walter who were guarding the room. They didn't want to leave their friends.

**-I-**

Marcus shook his head. It was a trick. He had watched enough crime shows on TV to know that if he called that tip line that Srgt. Tripp was suggesting, then they would trace the call. Not a chance… Srgt. Tripp was one of the corrupt. Marcus didn't trust him. Only Lt. Caine could be trusted and he didn't believe that he was in the hospital. He was just hiding. Well, Marcus had a way to make him stop hiding from him. Yes, Marcus was ready to put plan C in motion.

He had followed Lt. Caine for weeks and knew that he had a family. Now, one member of that family would have to be Marcus's leverage.

Marcus smiled as he looked at the photos he had taken. A blonde woman kissed Lt. Caine on the lips before he left for work. Beside him was a young red headed child. A little girl. The blonde woman was holding a red headed baby in her arms. On other pictures, the blonde woman was in the park with two red headed twins.

Now one of them would help Marcus bring Lt. Caine out from hiding.

**-I-**

"Daddy otay?" Sophia asked.

She had tried to eat the food that Kyle had bought for her, but she wasn't really hungry. None of them were except the twins who were too young to understand what was going on.

"Daddy's going to be okay." Kim smiled when it seemed as if Kyle's wasn't going to answer.

"I can't believe this." Kyle whispered and ran a hand through his hair, "Dad is… he's really hurt Kim, what if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will. And the best thing for Sophia is to have faith in that. She doesn't completely understand what's wrong and why your father isn't waking up." Kim said.

"So I should lie to her?" Kyle asked.

"You're not lying. You're telling her the truth. Horatio's going to be fine. He _is_ fine. He's just sleeping." Kim said, "Believe in him Kyle, like you have before."

"You're right, sorry."

"Everyone is entitled to freak out and lose faith sometimes." Kim smiled and gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

Kevin and Joshua were asleep in their stroller. Kim tried to encourage Sophia to eat a little more as Irene arrived and gave the young couple a small smile.

"Both Ryan and Horatio's conditions have improved." She smiled, "They're still not awake, but soon they should be."

"Good." Kyle smiled, "I need to use the bathroom."

Kyle left and Irene looked at the time.

"It's time to get the children home. They shouldn't spend the night here. They need a real bed to sleep in." Irene said, "I can stay with them at home if you and Kyle want to stay here."

"I think Kyle and I need to sleep as well. At least for a few hours." Kim said and turned to Sophia, "Ready to go home Sweetheart?"

Sophia shook her head.

"Daddy come too?" She asked.  
"Daddy can't come right now." Kim said.

Sophia started crying and Kim picked her up. Kyle came back and looked confused. Irene explained that Sophia didn't want to leave without her father and Kyle came up with a bright idea.

"Look Sophia, here's a picture of dad that I bring with me in my wallet." Kyle smiled and showed Sophia a picture of Horatio and Kyle together on a beach.

"You can have this tonight and that way dad can go home with you. Okay?" Kyle asked.

Sophia nodded and cheered up a little. Jessica had refused to leave Horatio and Irene had finally given up trying to make her sleep at home. Frank sent everyone else on the team home, while he stayed with Jessica and Ryan. Ryan's parents had agreed to get some sleep at their house when Frank had suggested that it was a good idea.

As Irene, Kyle and Kim were leaving with the children, Sophia ran ahead across the parking lot to Kyle's car.

"Ky!" Sophia exclaimed, "Daddy seep me ed?"

"Yes, of course daddy can sleep in your bed." Kyle smiled.

Sophia smiled brightly and continued to run to the car. She ran between some cars and it was hard for the adults to keep track of her and calm the now crying twins.

"Sophia! Slow down and stay where we can see you." Kim called out.

Sophia waved her hands up to show where she was and then saw a golden penny on the ground. She bent down between two small cars. There was a little string around the penny and just as Sophia was about to grab it, somebody pulled it away from her. Of course, Sophia followed. She was curious and she crawled after the penny and stopped when she reached a big truck. She looked under the truck and saw a smiling man underneath it.

"You want the penny? You have to come under here if you do." The man, who was Marcus of course, smirked.

Sophia grinned and reached for the penny. Marcus held it tightly.

"Sophia, where are you?" Kyle called out.

Sophia was about to stand up when Marcus grabbed her and pulled her under the truck with him. He had one hand over her mouth and one arm around her body to keep her from escaping. Sophia kicked with her legs and hit him with her hands. Marcus knew he had to move fast, so he crawled out from under the truck and ran with Sophia in his arms to his car. Kyle and Kim both saw him and ran after him.

"Let he go! Sophia!" Kyle growled.

Unfortunately Marcus was faster and he pushed Sophia in to the backseat of the car and then sat down in the driver's seat and locked the doors from the inside. He started to the car just as Kyle reached him and started pulling at the doors. Kim jumped up on the hood of the car and kicked at the windshield so it broke. But no matter how hard Kyle and Kim tried, Marcus still won. He slammed down on the gas and poor Kim flew off the hood and Kyle lost his grip on the door. Kim got up on her feet quickly and ran after the car with her boyfriend. They yelled for Sophia as the car quickly drove away and disappeared from their line of sight.

_**Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Horatio, you can't leave!" Jessica exclaimed.

She was tired. Worried about her daughter and husband. She was scared to death that something might happen to another member of the family and she really just wanted to sit in a corner and cry. She felt so helpless. She should have been able to protect her daughter.

"I have to do something." Horatio groaned.

Unfortunately for Horatio he wasn't strong enough to stand on his legs yet or even strong enough to get out of the bed. He had just woken up and been told that Sophia was missing. Jessica could see how close he was to tears and she hugged him, knowing it would calm him down. When she felt his tears on her shirt, she started to cry too. Sophia had been missing for six hours. Marcus Fenderman could have done anything to her during that time. The CSI in Horatio knew that she could even be dead. But the father in him told him to get out the bed, hunt Marcus down and make him pay. Nobody kidnapped a member of his family without paying dearly for it.

"He has my baby girl." Horatio whispered, "And I can't do anything about it."

Everyone felt lost. The plan to make Marcus's attention shift to Frank had obviously not worked and now the team stood at a dead end. They had everything they needed for the case except the person responsible. They knew that every hour that passed was another hour that Sophia was gone and that Marcus became crazier and crazier.

Kyle was taking his frustration out by driving around in Miami looking for his little sister. He didn't care how long it took; he wouldn't stop looking until he found her. Kim was by his side the whole time. She had fallen off the hood of Marcus's car, however, she was fine.

Horatio felt so helpless lying in a bed doing nothing. He couldn't even be out with his son looking for Sophia. He could do nothing. Jessica felt as if she had to help too, but she also had to keep an eye on Horatio so that he didn't do anything stupid.

"I know Marcus has her. But we'll get her back." Jessica said.

"How Jessica? How the hell are we supposed to get her back?" Horatio snapped, "We have no idea where she is. _Nobody_ knows Marcus so nobody can tell us where he lives or where he's hiding our daughter!"

"I know Horatio. What would you have me do? Turn the city upside down to find her? I would if I could. I don't know where to start. Every cop in Miami is out looking for her." Jessica said, "I have to make sure you behave…"

"I'm not a child Jessica. I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself!" Horatio growled.

Jessica suddenly without hesitation slapped her husband across the cheek. Ryan who was awake in is bed gasped, but said nothing.

"Horatio, you listen to me very carefully now. I know that you want to leave and find her. But I worry that you'll do something that will haunt you for the rest of your life. I love you. I love Sophia and I want to find her. But I have our sons to take care of too. There is nothing I can do. I'm a figure skating coach, not a cop. I've never used a gun before and I don't know how to fight." Jessica said, "I can cut Marcus up with a skate if you want. But right now…. right now, the team, the officers, Kyle and Kim are doing a great job searching for her. There are times when the parents have to step down so they don't ruin the case or do something stupid. This is one of those times."

With that said Jessica left a stunned Ryan and Horatio. The door was closed quietly and Horatio knew that Jessica wasn't even angry. She was disappointed in him. Disappointed because he was acting like a child who just wouldn't do as mommy said. He knew he had to step down. He knew he couldn't face Marcus anyway. And he knew that Jessica wasn't trying to treat him like a child. He already missed having her by his side.

"She's right you know." Ryan said.

"I know." Horatio sighed.

"How does it feel to be slapped by a woman?" Ryan asked.

Horatio turned and looked at his young friend as if he had lost his mind.

"What kind of a question is that?" He asked.

"Just a question. Does it hurt?"

"No, Ryan. Being slapped a woman doesn't hurt because they have such soft skin." Horatio said sarcastically, "Of course it hurts."

Ryan bit his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. Horatio noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"What now?" He asked.

"I just… I never ever thought I'd see you get slapped." Ryan smirked, "Or see you speechless."

Horatio just rolled his eyes.

**-I-**

"Mommy!" Sophia cried.

She was sitting on a chair in the middle of an empty room. Marcus was pacing in front of her with a bomb in his hand. Sophia had a bomb attached to her chest. Since Marcus believed that sacrificed had to be made in order to save the good people or to make people listen, he believed that Sophia had to be sacrificed to make Lt. Caine listen. It seemed, however, as if Horatio was still hiding and Marcus was losing his patience. He didn't want to sacrifice Sophia just yet, so he had to do something else.

He tied Sophia's hand to the back of the chair and left. Sophia cried harder and was so panicked that she could barely breathe. She had been missing now for 9 hours. Marcus ignored her cries for mommy and the sound of her troubled breathing as he left. He had to sacrifice some others first before he sacrificed the child. He went to the Miami Dade library. The bomb was hidden in a bag. He found a section in the library that was empty and placed the bomb on top of a shelf.

On the same time as he was on his way out of the library, Kyle and Kim drove up with their car just outside and stopped.

"Kyle, we should rest before we continue." Kim said.

"I'm not going to rest until I find her." Kyle said, "I won't give up. I ca… Kim, isn't that him?"

Kyle pointed at a man dressed in black who was just leaving the library. Kim nodded and got out of the car with her boyfriend. They approached Marcus and Kyle grabbed his collar.

"Where the hell is my little sister?" Kyle growled.

Just then two police cars arrived and Kyle lost his focus for just a second. One second was all Marcus needed to kick him in the groin and run back towards the place where he was hiding Sophia. He needed to bring Sophia with him. What Marcus wasn't counting on was Kim following him and Kim was a fast runner too.

"Stop!" She yelled.

Kyle recovered fairly quickly and ran after Marcus too. Two officers joined him, while the other two had a gut feeling that Marcus had done something at the library. They called the bomb squad and started evacuating the building. What they didn't know was that they only had ten minutes to do so before library would blow up.

In the meantime, Marcus crawled through a broken window in to the warehouse where he kept Sophia. He started pulling at the ropes that tied her hands when he heard Kim's voice calling out to him.

"Marcus! Leave her alone!" Kim growled as she too crawled through the broken window.

Marcus knew he had to leave without Sophia and so he did. Sophia's hand weren't tied anymore so she ran to Kim and hugged her.

"Oh, Sophia! I'm so happy to see you again." Kim smiled, "Kyle! We're in here!"

Kyle and the two officers crawled through the broken window and Kyle hugged his little sister hard. Sophia cried and cried.

"What's that ticking noise?" One of the officers asked.

Kyle let go of Sophia and gasped. The timer to the bomb on her chest read 1:45…44…43…42..."

_**Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Just take the bomb off her and let's run." One of the officer's said.

Kyle nodded and looked to see if it was possible to take the bomb off Sophia without it detonating. He sighed in relief when he saw that he just had to be careful with the wires as he pulled it over Sophia's head and placed it on the floor. Then he picked up Sophia and crawled back through the broken window with Kim and the officers' right behind him. They ran as fast as they could across a parking lot and thanked God that the warehouse wasn't too close to any other buildings.

Sophia cried as Kyle held her close and ducked behind a car. When the warehouse blew up Sophia panicked and tried to get out of Kyle's grip to run away.

"Sophia! Calm down baby girl! It's okay." Kyle said, "You're safe!"

"Daddy!" Sophia screamed and kicked with her legs to make Kyle let go of her.

Kyle refused to let go of course and soon Sophia calmed down and rested her head against his shoulder as she cried. Kyle hugged her for a very long time. He didn't even let go when Kim went to get his car to drive to hospital with. Kyle held Sophia all the way to the hospital.

The library had been saved from blowing up by the bomb squad, but the danger wasn't over yet. Marcus was still on the loose.

**-I-**

Jessica started crying when she saw Kyle and Kim approach with Sophia. She ran to them and immediately pulled Sophia in to her arms and hugged her. Sophia hugged her mother back and the team members that weren't patients smiled at the happy family reunion.

"Bad man mommy." Sophia sobbed.

"Oh I know sweetheart. A very bad man took you from me and daddy. But you're safe now thanks to Kyle." Jessica smiled and then hugged Kyle.

Kyle grinned and the team applauded. He had saved his little sister from a madman. Of course he had had help from Kim and the police.

"You're a hero Kyle." Kim whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So are you. I couldn't have done it without you." Kyle smiled and kissed her deeply.

Sophia then wanted to say a quick hi to her little brothers, who were unaware of all that had happened in the last 24 hours. Then Sophia wanted to see her father. Irene was in Horatio's room and gasped when she saw her daughter and granddaughter enter the room.

"Oh Sophia! You're back." Irene exclaimed.

Horatio was asleep after being given many painkillers. Sophia hugged her grandmother but then quickly climbed up on the chair next to her father's bed and then on to the bed. She lay down next to Horatio and her eyes started to drop from being so tired.

"Look at her. She's safe. She's back." Jessica said quietly, "Ryan did you see?"

Ryan was drowsy after he had slept for a few hours, but the first person he saw when he woke up was the little red headed girl asleep next to her father.

"How?" Ryan asked.

Jessica told Irene and Ryan about what had been reported on the police radio. Everyone knew how Kim and Kyle and the two officers had chased after Marcus and how Kyle had run out of the warehouse with his sister in his arms. Jessica sat down on the chair used by Irene earlier and caressed her daughter's hair as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Mommy, seep?" Sophia asked.

"I can't fit in the bed, honey." Jessica smiled.

"Yes you can." Horatio's sleepy voice said.

Horatio looked down in to the eyes of his wife and Jessica grinned. Horatio lay as close to the edge of the bed as he could as Jessica lay down on the other side and Sophia was basically asleep on her mother's chest.

"Irene, could you take me down to the cafeteria for something to eat?" Ryan asked.

Irene nodded. She found a wheelchair and helped Ryan sit down in it. Both of them wanted to give the parents and their daughter some privacy. Everyone knew that even though Sophia was safe now and unharmed, her emotional trauma was far from over.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid before." Horatio whispered.

"I was pretty harsh on you too." Jessica smiled, "I guess we just reacted differently. I tried to stay calm and let the professionals to their job. You wanted to go after Sophia yourself."

"I'm sorry about not thinking about that I was injured or thinking about you and the boys." Horatio sighed.

"Horatio, I love that you would save our children by yourself if anything happened to them." Jessica said, "But at the time I was so afraid that if I let you leave I would lose both you."

"You will never get rid of me." Horatio grinned.

"Good." Jessica smiled.

**-I-**

Two weeks after Sophia had been kidnapped Marcus Fenderman had committed suicide by cop. He had approached the lab with a gun and requested to speak to Lt. Caine. When Horatio hadn't showed up he had aimed his gun at the officers and one of them had shot him. What Marcus hadn't know was that Horatio had a month off because of his injuries and because he needed to be home with his family. Sophia had nightmares every night and always refused to go back to sleep unless it was in mommy and daddy's bed.

Sophia went to appointments with a child psychologist three times a week. The psychologist had also told Jessica and Horatio that eventually they would have to stop her from sleeping in their bed. Sophia would have to get back to her normal routines and as she got older she wouldn't remember being kidnapped.

As tired as Horatio and Jessica were when they were woken up by Sophia's cries every night they wouldn't change it for anything. Kyle had spent the first week at home to help Sophia too, but now he was back in his and Kim's apartment. Sophia would have to get used to that again after the incident. She had grown so attached to Kyle and the psychologist had said that a part of going to back to her normal routines was to get used to not having Kyle around every minute of the day.

"She's awake again." Horatio yawned as he climbed out of bed.

Jessica rubbed her tired eyes and looked at the clock. 01:30. She got out of bed too and followed her husband upstairs. They felt quite glad that Sophia hadn't woke up the boys. They seemed to sleep through everything.

"Another nightmare angel?" Horatio asked when he entered his daughter's bedroom and picked her up from her crib.

Sophia nodded and sobbed. Horatio kissed her on the cheek and Jessica ran her fingers through her hair.

"Want to sleep in mommy and daddy's bed?" Jessica asked.

Sophia nodded.

"Okay." Jessica said, "I think it's too soon to try and go back to her normal sleep routines. It's only been two weeks after all."

"I agree." Horatio said.

They went back down to their bedroom and lay Sophia down in the middle of the bed. Sophia instantly fell asleep and Jessica and Horatio watched her for a little bit.

"I'm glad Marcus is dead." Jessica said, "I never thought I'd say that about somebody. But I am glad that he is."

"So am I." Horatio whispered, "So am I."

_**Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks had passed since the kidnapping. Horatio was now completely healed. Sophia still had occasional nightmares, but seemed to be doing a lot better. Still, mommy and daddy felt that it was time to go somewhere with Sophia on their own. Their now 9-month-old sons had to stay at home. Horatio and Jessica would so something with the boys some other time when Sophia wouldn't go with them.

Sophia wanted to go to Disneyworld. Jessica booked tickets for a whole day in Disneyworld and rooms at a hotel in Orlando for the night. In the meantime, Eric and Calleigh had volunteered to babysit Kevin and Joshua, after "fighting" over them with Uncle Ryan, who in the end had agreed that they could use the practice more than him.

It was early Saturday morning when Horatio and his family arrived at the new house that Calleigh and Eric had bought three weeks earlier. Sophia was the first one out of the car and she ran to the front door and knocked. Calleigh and Eric had been waiting for their friends to arrive and had seen Sophia rush to the front door through the kitchen window. Calleigh opened the door and bent down to give Sophia a hug. Eric ruffled the girl's red hair and Sophia giggled.

"Ig elly." Sophia pointed at Calleigh's pregnant belly.

She was now 29 weeks pregnant.

"Yes, it is getting very big." Calleigh smiled, "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Ood. Mommy and daddy and me go to dishneewowd." Sophia giggled.

Horatio and Jessica approached the trio with the twins in their arms. Eric reached out to take Kevin from Jessica and Calleigh took Joshua from Horatio.

"Be aware that they are crawling fast and are very curious." Horatio grinned.

He could only imagine how much time the younger couple would spend chasing after the two boys.

"We'll keep that in mind." Eric smiled.

Jessica and Horatio would have loved to stay and chat for hours, but they had to get to Orlando as fast as possible to make sure they had much time to be in Disneyworld. The clock wasn't even 6 am when they left Miami. It was about a 4 hour drive to Orlando.

Calleigh and Eric were happy to take care of Kevin and Joshua, no matter how tired they were from waking up so early. Kevin and Joshua were far from tired though and as soon as the young couple put them down on the floor, they started crawling around to investigate the strange house they had ended up in.

Joshua found a big plant in a pot by the porch door and immidiately stuck his hands down in the dirt and grabbed a handful of it. He then threw the dirt on the floor and grabbed another handful. Calleigh and Eric didn't see him do this, because they were busy trying to get Kevin to come out from under their bed.

"H wasn't kidding when they said crawl fast." Eric chuckled, "Come on Kevin, come to Uncle Eric."

"I'm going to go see what Joshua is up to." Calleigh said and gasped as she saw her newly decorated living room floor.

Eric thought something bad had happened so he rushed to her side and then just stood there and gaped.

"They haven't even been here for ten minutes and he has already re-decorated the floor for us!" Eric laughed.

Calleigh picked up Joshua from the floor, who protested loudly. She took him to the bathroom to wash his hands and Joshua was not happy about that. Calleigh and Eric had heard from Horatio at work how much Joshua disliked water. Kevin on the other hand loved it.

Eric went back to trying to coax Kevin to come out from under the bed. Kevin just smiled and babbled as he rolled on to his back and tried to bite his own feet. When Eric finally showed him a cookie, Kevin crawled out and Eric took him to what would be his and Calleigh's child's room. There were already some toys there and Eric and Kevin started building a train track.

In the meantime Calleigh finished washing the dirt off Joshua and he was much happier when he got to join his brother and uncle to play. Calleigh and Eric watched how the boys interacted and happily played with them. They could barely wait to introduce the boys and Sophia to their cousin and to finally have their own child at home with them.

**-I-**

It was like a full day's workout for Horatio and Jessica as they followed Sophia around in Disneyworld. She got to decide where to go and she could barely keep still. She ran from one place to another and only stayed in one place for two minutes before going to the next. Sophia especially loved Mickey Mouse.

"Icky!" She exclaimed when she saw him and ran towards him.

She jumped up in his arms and several people chuckled at the sight of the red headed two-year-old that hugged Mickey Mouse. Mickey hugged back of course. Sophia barely wanted to eat lunch either, since walking around in the park was much more fun. But eventually she couldn't say no to food and so the family sat down to eat.

"How do you think Eric and Calleigh are doing?" Jessica asked.

"I got a text message from Eric two minutes ago; Joshua re-decorated their living room floor, Kevin hid under their bed and Joshua threw his food at Eric." Horatio smirked.

Jessica laughed so hard she got tears in her eyes, "They're just like at home with us I see."

"Yes. Eric did say that he and Calleigh are not scared from having children by it though." Horatio smiled, "Nothing can scare them from that."

"The boys are just as mischievous as their sister." Jessica smiled.

Although Sophia had calmed down as she got older, but when Kevin and Joshua did mischief they were complete copies of Sophia.

"Alexx asked me the other day when baby number four is coming." Horatio said.

Jessica chuckled. Although the couple loved children, they were not planning on having another one. There were several reasons to it, Kevin and Joshua were still so young, Horatio and Jessica were getting much older and Jessica knew it would be harder for her to get pregnant again, and then there was just the fact that three children was enough. If however, Jessica became pregnant unexpected, she wouldn't have an abortion.

"What do you say Sophia? Do you want another brother or sister?" Jessica asked.

"No!" Sophia said firmly.

Having Kevin and Joshua was enough. Horatio and Jessica just smiled.

"No baby." Sophia said.

"No baby." Horatio agreed.

When Sophia was done eating, she wanted to see the rest of the park and dragged mommy and daddy along with her.

**-I-**

"I had no idea that having children could make you so tired." Eric yawned.

Kevin and Joshua were asleep after a particularly difficult task of putting them to bed. Both boys had cried and refused to go to sleep. Calleigh had eventually suggested that they would take them for a walk and it did the trick. It was now quite late at night and both adults were exhausted.

"Well, we did have two babies at the same time." Calleigh said.

"It's not easier having just one." Eric said, "One can be just as much of a handful as two."

"Having seconds thoughts?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course not." Eric yawned, "I think I could sleep for years though."

Calleigh chuckled and rubbed her belly as the baby kicked. Eric put his hand on the spot where the baby was kicking the most.

"Only 11 weeks left." He grinned.

"Or less. The baby could come early or even late."

"Well, the _expected_ birth is in 11 weeks and two days." Eric smiled.

**-I-**

"H, I understand why you look so tired some mornings at work." Eric grinned as Horatio and Jessica came to take their sons home the next day.

Sophia was asleep in the car with a big plush lion that Horatio had bought for her at Disneyworld. Kevin and Joshua were alert and playful and Kevin started pulling slightly at Jessica's hair.

"It's just because the boys are so full of energy." Horatio said, "So did you have fun?"

"Absolutely." Calleigh grinned, "They are so cute when they sleep; they are always in the same position and when one of them turns around the other one follows."

"Yeah, we know. It's adorable!" Jessica smiled.

"Anytime you want us to babysit again, you give us a call." Eric smiled, "How was Disneyworld for Sophia?"

"Fun! She couldn't keep still for more than two minutes." Horatio said, "Our feet actually hurt from following her all day."

Eric and Calleigh chuckled and watched as their friends left to go home. Sophia was too tired to wake up on the way home when Kevin and Joshua happily babbled with each other.

_**Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

It was a special day for Sophia when her little legs carried her down the stairs one early morning. Everyone else in the house was still asleep. Sophia went to mommy and daddy's bedroom and peeked inside. Her parents were snuggled close to each other. Sophia giggled and went to her parents' closet. Where she had seen them put her gifts. That's right; it was Sophia's birthday. Today she turned three-years-old! In only three weeks her brother's would turn one. And apart from the children's birthday, Calleigh and Eric were only three weeks away from the expected birth of their first child.

"Someone is curious to see what mommy and daddy bought." Jessica said as she watched her daughter pick out the biggest gift of them all.

"Sowwy." Sophia mumbled and gave Jessica the sweetest look she could.

"Come here sweetheart, I think it's okay for you to be curious when it's your birthday." Jessica smiled and lifted her daughter up in the bed to sit between her parents.

Sophia smiled and gave mommy a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday angel!" Jessica grinned, "Want to open that one big gift you picked out?"

Sophia nodded and Jessica climbed out of bed to get it. She then nudged Horatio awake so he too could watch as their daughter opened her gift. Horatio smiled and pulled Sophia on to his lap.

"Happy birthday princess!" He smiled.

Sophia beamed and started ripping at the gift wrap.

"Oooo!" She exclaimed when she saw what she had got.

It was a tricycle. Sophia had pointed at them when she had passed them in malls or on the streets for weeks and so mommy and daddy had figured it was a perfect birthday gift for her.

"Daddy go outide!" Sophia begged, "Pwease!"

"I can't say no to you angel." Horatio chuckled.

Sophia cheered and climbed out of bed. Jessica opened the box in which she and Horatio put the tricycle in (so it wouldn't be too obvious what it was when looking at it with the gift wrap on). Horatio got dressed and went outside with his little girl as she tried on the tricycle for the first time. She stayed close to the house and Horatio made sure that no cars came along as Sophia cycled in a circle. Jessica videotaped it with the camera and smiled as Sophia asked daddy if he could see how good she was over and over again.

"Look daddy! Look!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're doing really great." Horatio smiled.

"Daddy twy?"

"No, no, daddy can't fit on the bike sweetheart. It's yours and yours only." Horatio laughed.

Sophia smiled widely and it seemed as if she would never get off the bike. Jessica had to stop videotaping when the boys made it known that they were awake. They were standing up in their cribs when Jessica entered their room.

"Hey my little guys!" She greeted and picked them out of their beds and put them on the floor.

They decided that crawling to the front door was faster than trying to walk.

"Dada!" Kevin exclaimed when he saw Sophia and daddy outside.

"Yes, that's right. Daddy and Sophia are outside with Sophia's tricycle." Jessica smiled, "It's her birthday."

"Mama." Joshua said and pointed at Sophia.

The boys said dada and mama to almost everything. Except Eric who they always called _Tado_. Why that was nobody knew.

Sophia stopped cycling when it was time for breakfast and just in time that Kyle and Kim arrived with their gifts. Sophia had expressed not wanting a big party this year and so the family was going to the zoo instead, which Sophia loved. The team had dropped of their gifts the night earlier and had promised to call during the day to wish Sophia a happy birthday.

"Ing!" Sophia demanded when the whole family was gathered.

The family started to sing happy birthday to her and Kevin and Joshua looked at their parents and siblings as if they were crazy. In the middle of the song, Joshua decided that now was a good time to cry. The adults laughed and Horatio picked him up to calm him down. Joshua didn't calm down until the song was over.

"Osh sad." Sophia pointed out, "No sad on me bifday."

Everyone smiled as Sophia gently caressed Joshua's cheek to try and soothe him. Joshua smiled and clapped his hands. Kevin was just busy eating breakfast.

**-I-**

Sophia and the boys were completely exhausted after a day at the zoo. Before going there Sophia had opened all her gifts. She now had her room full of toys and Jessica and Horatio realized they would have to get rid of some of the old ones they had bought for her that she didn't want anymore. All day long, Sophia had asked her parents for a little sister. She remembered that last year mommy had been pregnant with Joshua and Kevin and so she wondered why mommy wasn't pregnant this year. Weeks ago Sophia had not wanted a sibling, but now she had changed her mind. Her parents couldn't figure out why until Sophia's friend from kindergarten Carlos called her. Carlos had recently got a little sister and now Sophia wanted one too.

"Sweetheart, she wants anything that Carlos has." Horatio pointed out when Jessica was done rambling about how one more baby would change their lives and they would probably need a bigger house, a bigger car and so on.

"Well, is it so bad to have one more child?" She asked.

"No. I'm just saying that we're not going to have it because Sophia wants it. If we have another child, it's because _we_ want it." Horatio said, "And as I said, she wants anything that Carlos has. If Carlos has a pony she'll want one too."

"Yeah, you're right." Jessica smiled and lay down next to her husband.

They were all tired after a day full of activities and running after their daughter in the zoo. Horatio yawned and snuggled close to his wife.

"Can you believe she's three already?" Jessica asked, "Time flies by."

"Yes it does. And in only three weeks the boys turn 1." Horatio grinned, "They're growing up so fast."

"Well, that's the joy of having kids. To watch them grow up." Jessica grinned, "I still don't think a fourth baby sounds so bad if I think about it. Sophia gave me ideas by her request."

Horatio just shook his head and laughed.

_**Please review!**_

**So what do you think? Should they have another baby?**


	19. Chapter 19

"Achoo!" Echoed through the hallways of the lab.

Just five seconds later it was followed by another "achoo" from the other side of the lab. It was "sick week" at MDPD. Several officers were home sick with a cold and fever, but some fortunate souls that weren't sick enough to have to stay in bed for three days had to work. Eric, Walter, Ryan and Alexx were a few of those people. Jesse, Valera and Travers were at home sick. Calleigh was on maternity leave since she was only two weeks away from her due date. The only people who had been lucky enough not to get a cold were Horatio and Frank.

It was good that the lab had been running slow for the past two days. No new cases so everybody simply looked over some old cases and finished reports. Horatio had cleared his whole desk from paperwork in three hours and was now bored. He wasn't known to be a practical joker, but he did on occasion pull pranks on others. During his boredom Horatio thought of the brilliant idea to cheer Frank up after a hard week. The Texan had been pulling extra shifts for a week to get some extra money to pay for the repairing of his old Mustang. (Frank only drove the Mustang on his free time and for work he drove another car and it was _that_ car that Horatio was including in his prank.)

However, first Horatio needed to go to the storage room and get a lot of post-it notes. He grabbed a box full of them from a shelf and went down to the garage. Frank's car was parked next to Horatio's hummer and Horatio looked around to see that nobody was there. Or more importantly; that Frank wasn't there. Then he simply started putting the post-it notes all over the car. It took one hour to cover the car in the yellow little notes, but it was all worth it since Horatio was no longer bored. He then hid behind Alexx's car and called Frank.

Frank didn't sound happy when Horatio tricked him in to believing that they had a case. Horatio pulled out his cell phone video camera (Eric had taught him how to use it) and waited for Frank to arrive.

Frank, who was tired and grumpy, sighed as he took the elevator down to the garage. He reached the right floor, stepped out of the elevator and took one look at his car.

His mouth fell open and he stared at his now yellow-post-it-car.

"How…what…?" He asked as he approached the car.

Horatio had done a great job in covering the car; he hadn't missed a single spot. (Well, except under the car).

"Horatio!" Frank growled, "I know you're here. I'll have my revenge you carrot top!"

Horatio covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing out loud as he watched Frank pull of all the notes. Frank mumbled something about idiotic red heads as he worked on getting his car back to the way it should look. Horatio had no idea that he would pay dearly for what he had done…

**-I-**

The twins were only two weeks away from their birthday and Sophia had all sorts of ideas that they could use to make the party a hit. Little Red Riding Hood theme, dinosaur theme and many more.

"Osh and Kevin dess up like Wobin Hood." Sophia suggested happily while mommy made dinner.

She was sitting by the table while Joshua played on the floor and tried to make his grumpy brother join him. Kevin was not having a good day. Jessica and Horatio had guessed that he was teething again. He refused to play, eat or take a nap. He was just grumpy and every toy Joshua gave him he threw away.

"Daddy dess up like Wobin Hood king." Sophia said.

"I'm sure daddy would love to do that. But you know Sophia, not every party has to have a theme." Jessica smiled, "I'm sure Kevin and Joshua would enjoy having a theme on their birthday when they get older."

Sophia shook her head, "Osh and Kevin want feam now!"

"You think so?" Jessica asked amused, "Sophia honey, you let mommy and daddy worry about what kind of theme to have okay?"

Sophia sighed and nodded.

"But I like your ideas sweetheart." Jessica smiled and Sophia grinned widely.

Just in time for dinner to be served Horatio came home. He dragged his feet as he walked inside the house because he knew the kind of reaction he would get from his wife with his new hair color. Sophia ran to the front door to hug him and she asked him what was wrong with his hair.

"Nothing, sweetheart, nothing." Horatio smiled and then hugged his boys as they came running towards him.

Jessica hadn't seen his new hair yet. When he entered the kitchen and faced his wife he heard her gasp and saw her attempts to not laugh as she bit her lower lip. Jessica soon couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing. She actually laughed so hard that she cried and Horatio blushed.

Thanks to Frank and a bucket of paint… Horatio's hair was now purple!

"Oh my god!" Jessica exclaimed and tried to calm down.

After five minutes she had stopped laughing and was only giggling.

"Sexy look!" She grinned, "I must say I've never seen anything like it before."

"Frank did this to me." Horatio muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I put post-it notes around his car." Horatio sighed, "But this… this, it's… I mean, it's just crazy! I had to wear a cap at work all day."

"You know what people say; payback's a bitch." Jessica chuckled.

"He said it would wash off in 24 hours." Horatio mumbled, "I'm taking a shower."

"Baby… if you want payback on Frank you could put superglue on his keyboard at work." Jessica smiled, "I got it from my favourite TV show, NCIS."

"Really?" Horatio smirked.

"It will sure show him who the boss is." Jessica winked.

"I like the way you think, sweetheart!" Horatio smirked and gave his wife a kiss before taking a shower.

**-I-**

Frank had had a good night's sleep after his revenge on Horatio. He sure had looked funny with purple hair! The color was probably be gone by now. Frank sighed when he looked at his stack of paperwork on his desk. He had come in early to get a head start with it, since he also typed slowly on the computer keyboard. Frank grabbed a file and was about to write the information on the computer. He pressed his fingers down on some keys and…

"What the…"

He was stuck!

"Oh great… Alright H, you made your point. Never miss with a red head!" Frank said.

_**Please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Poor Calleigh had woken up at 2am with contractions. Unfortunately she still hadn't been able to start pushing at 11 am and it was now lunch and still no baby.

The twins' birthday was only a week away of even though Jessica and Irene were busy planning the birthday party; they checked their phones all the time so they wouldn't miss a phone call from either Eric or Horatio.

Horatio was at work with the rest of the team and they too were waiting for a call that the newest family member had arrived. Out of 20 people in the lab, 12 thought that the baby was a girl and the other 8 thought it was a boy. (Yes, Jesse had put together another baby-bet).

"I was thinking we could have everyone over for lunch." Jessica said, "And we could make some light chicken and shrimp salad."

"This really doesn't need a lot of planning honey, it's simple and easy." Irene smiled, "Lunch with the whole family, the boys will open their gifts and we'll all just have a great time!"

"Well, I need to plan the food. There are a lot of stomachs to fill." Jessica said, "Is that a phone ringing?"

"You're imagining!" Irene chuckled, "You sure are very excited about the baby."

"I'm going to be the godmother and Calleigh is like my sister. Of course I'm excited and happy." Jessica grinned.

"They asked you to be the godmother?" Irene smiled.

"Yeah, and Horatio will the godfather." Jessica said, "Should I serve coffee or water? Maybe juice too."

"You should actually ask everyone who is coming what they want."

"Yeah, but they'll just tell me not to stress myself with trying to please them." Jessica said, "Horatio has already told me not to worry so much about what we will all eat and drink."

"And he's right you know." Irene smiled.

**-I-**

"Ryan, you couldn't possibly have missed a phone call in just two seconds." Walter exclaimed, "Chill man! Eric will most likely send out a mass-text message or call H when the baby arrives. And then H will deliver the news to the rest of us."

"This is their first baby, they must be so nervous." Ryan said.

"I'd say it's _you_ who is nervous." Jesse smirked, "I wonder how you would react if you were in a delivery room with a woman."

"He'd pass out." Walter said.

"I would not!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah, you would. Face it Wolfe, you ain't got the guts to be in a delivery room." Jesse said.

"And this comes from two people who have never seen a woman deliver before either?" Horatio asked as he joined his fellow team mates in the trace lab.

Walter and Jesse blushed and Ryan just smirked.

**-I-**

"Cawwy and Ewic baby?" Sophia asked.

It was now 14:30 and Calleigh had been in labor for a little more than 12 hours. Eric had alerted everyone that she had now started pushing.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Jessica said.

She had just picked up her three children from the day-care. Kevin and Joshua were in their room; trying to decide who should have the most toy cars. Sophia was following her mother in the kitchen as Jessica unpacked some groceries. Sophia was really curious to know when her cousin would be born.

"Baby is a girl?" She asked.

"Maybe. Or a boy. We won't know until the baby's born." Jessica smiled, "What do you want for dinner, angel?"

"Pasta!" Sophia grinned.

"Then pasta it is."

The front door opened and Sophia ran to the door to greet her father and Uncle Frank, who had been invited to join the family for dinner.

"Fank!" Sophia grinned and hugged her uncle after she was done hugging her father.

"You're home early." Jessica grinned and kissed her husband.

"Slow day at the lab so the Chief let us leave." Horatio smiled, "Where's my little boys."

"In their room."

Horatio gave his wife another kiss before leaving to say hi to his sons. Frank entered the kitchen with Sophia in his arms.

"Cawy and Ewin baby soon. Me sink baby girl." Sophia told her uncle.

"Really? I think it's a girl too." Frank smiled, "Will you be sad if the baby is a boy?"

"No." Sophia said.

"Hey Frank, any news yet?" Jessica asked.

"Not yet." Frank smiled, "Soon I hope. Poor Calleigh and Eric must be exhausted by now."

Jessica nodded in agreement. While the men made dinner; Jessica and the children took a bath. Sophia enjoyed splashing water on her little brothers and the boys enjoyed splashing water on mommy.

When dinner was ready they all sat down to eat and it was then the adults' phones beeped to alert them that they had a text message.

"Aw, look at her!" Jessica smiled when she saw the baby girl that had been born just twenty minutes ago.

_Say hello to baby girl Viola!_

"Viola is such a cute name." Jessica grinned and showed Sophia the picture of her new cousin.

"I guess that means I among others won the bet." Frank smirked at Horatio.

Horatio growled low. He had bet for a baby boy, not that it mattered for him.

"Viola." Sophia said, "Go see Viola mommy?"

"Soon Sophia, soon." Jessica smiled.

**Please review!**

_**AN: I should probably let you all know that this story is coming to an end and there is only 7 chapters left now. There might be more if I get inspiration for an idea, but if not, then I'm afraid I won't continue for much longer. **_


	21. Chapter 21

The day before the twins' birthday Kyle had finally finished his paramedic training and had already been offered a job. The family had of course celebrated this and stayed up longer that night then planned. Therefore, mommy and daddy were tired the next day and their kids woke up before them. Sophia found her parents asleep in their bed and decided not to wake them up like she usually did. Instead she went to her brothers' room and found Joshua asleep, but Kevin awake. Kevin smiled as he saw his big sister and reached his arm through the rails of his crib. Sophia grabbed his hand and Kevin giggled.

"Happy bifday Kevin." She whispered, "Mommy and daddy seeping."

"Mama." Kevin grinned.

Sophia went back to see if mommy and daddy were awake and when she saw her father stir she giggled and jumped up in the bed and tickled him.

"Hey, what is this? A little girl trying to tickle her daddy huh? I'll show her!" Horatio grinned and tickled his daughter, who laughed out loud.

Jessica stirred and smiled when she heard her daughter shriek of joy.

"Kevin up daddy." Sophia said, once father and daughter had stopped tickling each other.

"Okay, let's go say hi to the little man then." Horatio smiled.

Jessica stretched and gave her daughter a hug and her husband a kiss before joining them to wake up their sons. They started singing happy birthday to the boys as they entered the room and Kevin looked at them with wide eyes and a serious expression.

"Mama!" He called out.

Jessica chuckled and picked him up just as Joshua woke up. Joshua didn't want to be held by his parents, no he wanted to get out of the crib right away and play.

"Happy birthday Kevin and Joshua!" Horatio smiled.

"Kevin and Josh no fun." Sophia whined.

Her idea of celebrating a birthday meant that you let yourself get spoiled and open presents as quick as possible. Joshua and Kevin clearly had other plans.

"Well, maybe helping daddy with breakfast will be more fun then." Horatio smiled and grabbed Sophia's hand as they went to the kitchen.

Jessica, in the meantime, stayed and played with her boys. Kevin would put toys in her hands and seconds later Joshua would remove the toy and put his own there. Jessica just sat there with open hands and enjoyed as her boys seemed to wonder why the toy changed every time they turned their backs to it.

In the kitchen Sophia helped daddy put the plates, cups and glasses on the table. Daddy made some pancakes for breakfast.

"Kyle and Kim come soon?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, probably." Horatio said.

As if they had heard him the doorbell rang and Sophia went to great her big brother and Kim. Kyle and Kim then got busy with putting the birthday gifts in the living room together with Jessica, Horatio and Sophia's gifts. After that they played some with the boys and then it was time for breakfast.

Recently Kevin had started stealing Joshua's food every time he looked away. But Joshua was no fool; he would steal Kevin's milk instead.

**-I-**

Just in time for lunch the guests arrived and soon it was a full house. Sophia adored her new cousin Viola and she sat by Eric's side the whole time he held his daughter. Sophia gently caressed baby Viola's head and she stirred in her sleep.

"You like having a girl cousin to play with when she gets a little older?" Eric asked.

"Yes!" Sophia beamed.

Viola was only a week old and she seemed to love being in Uncle Frank, Ryan and Horatio's arms as well as Aunt Natalia's. But when Alexx and Jessica got to hold her, she protested loudly. When he was held by the others she just looked at them with wide eyes.

"So, how is your new life as daddy for you?" Horatio asked as he joined the younger man on the couch with Joshua in his arms.

Eric looked down at his daughter and as always his heart melted.

"I love her. She's so wonderful." Eric smiled.

Calleigh had told the family that Eric was always the first one out of bed late at night when Viola woke up, Calleigh was seconds behind him. Eric had no problems admitting that he absolutely adored his little girl and he loved spending time with her.

Joshua looked between his father and Eric and then down at Viola. He reached his hand out to Viola's and when she grabbed his finger he giggled. Kevin on the other hand, was only interested in the huge gift from Uncle Ryan and Uncle Walter. He was sitting in front of it on the living room floor and refused to leave to eat lunch.

"Kevin eat!" Sophia said firmly when everyone was at the table.

The adult's laughed and Sophia wanted to leave the table to go get her little brother.

"Sweetheart, he'll come and eat soon." Jessica smiled.

Of course mommy was right and after a few minutes Kevin joined the others, but he still kept his eyes on the gift.

"The boys will never win an argument with her when they older." Frank said, "I can just picture them when they're older. Sophia will be like a mother hen."

"And they'll hate it at first." Calleigh said, "But appreciate it when they've grown up."

"We could always ask Eric what it's like to have stern and protective older sisters." Ryan smirked.

"It's not easy." Eric said, "And my sisters weren't stern. They were evil."

"How's that?" Walter asked.

"They did mischief and then told mom and dad it was my fault." Eric chuckled.

"Did you parents believe them?" Horatio asked.

"At first yes, but then they soon realized that it happened a little too often." Eric smirked, "After that_ I_ could do mischief and I wouldn't get the blame."

Everyone laughed.

After lunch the boys finally got to open their gifts and of course they picked the biggest one first. It was a huge train track and the boys were so happy. They also got clothes, toy cars (they loved toy cars), plush animals, books and a black board and some crayons so they could draw on the board and not on the walls.

**-I-**

Kevin and Joshua were exhausted after a whole day of fun and games. Aunt Natalia and Uncle Jesse had taken the kids down to the beach to build a sand castle and then Frank had decided he could build a bigger one and it had turned in to a competition. In the end, Irene had won with some help from Sophia, who turned out to be quite the architect.

Now the boys were asleep in their cribs and Sophia was asleep in her room upstairs. Horatio and Jessica were in the living room, lying lazily on the couch watching TV.

"The years really fly by." Jessica said, "Our boys are already a year old."

Horatio hummed in agreement.

"I really wish Henry could have been here today." Jessica sighed.

"So do I. But we have to give him time to heal." Horatio said.

"It's been a long time though."

"He'll come back Jessica." Horatio smiled, "Now, let's go to bed and work on giving the kids another sibling."

Jessica gaped in surprise and laughed when he husband dragged her to their bedroom.

_**Please review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks had passed since the twins had turned a year old. Sophia had started to have outbursts every time it was time to go to sleep. She was only three-years-old after all and her parents had known that this time of defiance would come. It was a little hard though to watch as your sweet and sometimes stubborn daughter turned in to a little "monster" every time it was bedtime for her. It took more than an hour to get her to sleep and then she only did it because she was exhausted from all the yelling and crying. It didn't help any that she woke up her little brothers, but they usually went back to sleep when Sophia had calmed down. It also broke Jessica and Horatio's hearts to have to be so stern with Sophia when she cried. They had to guard the door so she didn't try to run out of her room and she yelled and even hit them when they caught her climbing out of her bed. Horatio had thought about buying high railings, but Irene had told him that all they had to do was to continue to be stern and she would eventually stop. Sophia had to learn that she wasn't the boss just like any other child. Sophia had also started to test her parent's limits when they were buying groceries; as soon as she didn't get what she wanted she would lie down on the floor and cry. However, Horatio had the perfect "cure" for that; he did just the same thing as her. Sophia had never blushed as much as when her father had lied down next to her and pretended to cry.

Of course Sophia had her moments when she was the same sweet girl as before; she loved to help her parents make dinner and she loved to play with her brothers. But as any other child her age, she had to test mommy and daddy's limits. Her brothers seemed to watch her and decide that would do the complete opposite, because they never made any fuss anymore. Except when daddy was going to work in the mornings and mommy during the evenings. They would cling to their legs and refuse to let go. Jessica only worked half-time and usually only for two to three hours.

Today Jessica had decided to clean the kitchen and put together the new kitchen chairs that she and her husband had bought the week before. It was easy and she only had to yell at the furniture once before she got all four chairs together and she got rid of the old ones. Just in time for lunch she started to get bored. There was nothing that needed to be bought, nothing that needed to be fixed in the house and nothing interesting on TV. She was surprised to hear the doorbell ring and she was even more surprised to see the person outside her house.

"Hi sis!" Henry grinned.

"You grew a beard." Jessica said after a few seconds of silence.

Henry scratched his beard and chuckled.

"Yes, I did." He nodded.

Jessica opened the door wider to let her brother inside. She hadn't seen him since the twins were 4 months old. Henry told Jessica he had traveled around in Europe for a few days and then decided to go to India where he had been for several months and now he was home.

"Have you been to see mom?" Jessica asked.

Henry didn't miss the accusing tone in her voice or the bitterness. He knew she was angry that he hadn't asked for help from the family. Horatio had told her that maybe Henry needed to mourn Clark's death on his own, but she still felt slightly angry about it. They were brother and sister and they should be able to help each other! Henry also knew that she was bitter because he had missed out on her children's life. She wasn't even sure that the boys would recognize him. Sophia probably would though, although she never talked about Uncle Henry anymore.

"Jessica, I did a lot of soul searching and I find myself to be a better man." Henry said, "I'm more relaxed, not so immature anymore and not so crazy about adventures."

"But I like the old Henry." Jessica said, "I like the funny, crazy brother I used to have."

"Well, I'm still that only in a more calm way. I feel like I've grown up." Henry smiled, "You will like the new Henry as well."

"Henry, why didn't you ask for help?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't talk to you or mom or anybody else. You know how hard it is for me to talk about myself and my feelings with people I know." Henry said, "It's easier to do it with a stranger."

"I'm married to a man who is the same way, but Horatio has opened up to me." Jessica sighed and sat down on the couch.

Henry sat down next to his sister and gave her a hug. He knew they had a lot to repair and he also had to fix his relationship with Irene.

"I' hope mom will let me stay with her for a while until I can found a job and move to my own place." Henry said, "I want to live in Miami, close to the family."

"Good. You know mom will help." Jessica said.

Henry smiled and looked around to see photos of Sophia sitting on the beach with her brothers. The photo had to be recent, because the boys were much older than when Henry had left.

"Kevin and Joshua turned one a few weeks ago." Jessica said, "Sophia will be happy to see you."

Jessica went on to tell Henry about Kyle and Kim and well, everything he had missed. The birth of little Viola, who they were going to be babysitting that evening since her parents had to attend the funeral of one of Eric's cousins and they felt that Viola was too young to understand any of it and therefore she didn't have to be there. Henry listened and felt ashamed that he had missed so much. It reminded him about how fast time goes by.

"Well, I would be happy to stay for dinner if you let." Henry said.

"Of course. We're having Paella for dinner." Jessica said, "You have to be prepared that the boys won't recognize you though."

"I know." Henry said.

Jessica smiled and gave her brother a hug. Things would be alright. Things would work out.

**-I-**

Sophia was happy to show her uncle all the birthday gifts she had got more than a month ago when she had turned three. During dinner Sophia had asked Uncle Henry all sorts of questions and he had tried to answer them as good as possible. Horatio had also asked questions and Henry had told him the truth about everything, just like he had told Jessica. Kevin and Joshua were a little shy and didn't pay much attention to this "new" man by the kitchen table as they ate.

After dinner they decided that their cousin Viola was more fun than Henry. Viola had slept through dinner in Kevin's crib and now she was in Jessica's arms as they watched cartoons with the boys. Henry and Sophia were in her room and Jessica and Horatio could hear how Sophia and Henry talked and laughed. Viola played with Jessica's hair and didn't seem to miss mommy and daddy at all. When Eric and Calleigh had come by to leave Viola with her Uncle and Aunt, they had talked a little with Henry before they had had to leave. They were coming back to take their daughter home soon. Viola was a very quiet baby and from what Eric and Calleigh had told them, she seemed to be happy just lying around and watching the world.

"Ola pay?" Joshua asked.

"Viola is a little too young to play your games, Joshua." Jessica said, "But why don't we see if she's interested if you show her all your cars?"

Joshua grinned and ran to his and Kevin's room. Joshua had so many toy cars and he gladly showed Viola them all. Viola seemed to be interested as she watched Joshua's every move. Kevin stayed in the living room with daddy and crawled up in Horatio's lap to snuggle. Horatio hugged his red headed little boy.

"Are you feeling okay Kevin?" He asked.

Kevin nodded as his eyes started to drift shut. Kevin and Joshua had developed different sleeping patterns; Kevin was a light sleeper like daddy and usually got tired earlier in the evenings than Joshua, who was a heavy sleeper and seemed to prefer to wake up later in the mornings.

After Eric and Calleigh had come to take Viola home and spent some time talking to the three adults in the house; Kevin and Joshua had gone to bed. An hour after that it was time for Sophia to go to bed and thanks to Uncle Henry she didn't put up a fight. However, Henry had to stay in the room until she fell asleep or else Sophia would start crying. Henry later joined his sister and brother-in-law in the living room.

"I have to go to mom or she'll worry that I'm not coming home." Henry said.

He had called his mother earlier and Irene was happy to have her son back home.

"Tell her we said hi." Jessica said as she and Horatio followed Henry to the front door.

"I will. I'm sorry it took me this long to come back sis." Henry said.

"It's okay. Just don't run off again and promise to come by the lab and say hi to everybody else." Jessica smiled and hugged her brother.

Henry grinned and also gave Horatio a hug before leaving. Jessica and Horatio went back to the living room to snuggle on the couch.

"I told you he would come back." Horatio smiled.

"And you were right." Jessica grinned, "Now we can be a whole family again."

_**Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! **

Nobody had known that Kyle could be called back in to the war. They had thought he had left I behind him, but when he had first come back he had left possibility of going back for short times open and now he was suddenly needed. Five months in Afghanistan. He hadn't even worked as a paramedic in Miami for very long and now he was forced to take a leave of absence and fly to a country in war. And worst of all was that he would be leaving behind the love of his life and their first child. Yes; Kim was 3 months pregnant with their baby. A baby made out of love and a baby that could possibly grow up without its father. It was not strange that Kim had reacted the way she did when her boyfriend told her, just a week after the pregnancy had been officially announced, that he would be leaving. Kim cried through most of the night and Kyle held her. They hadn't had told his parents yet or anyone else in the big CSI family.

"Kim, I'm sorry… I just never completely got out of the army because they told me that I would probably not be called in again and then when I met you it just… I never thought about it." Kyle sighed as he hugged his girlfriend and mother of his child.

Kim nodded. She was proud of Kyle; he was a hero and had saved lives. She didn't like the war; she had never liked war and she didn't like it when people got killed, but she loved Kyle.

"What are your parents going to say?" Kim asked.

"My mother will freak out, dad will be worried and I think Jessica will be too." Kyle said, "Not to mention all my uncles and aunts will worry too and Alexx will probably be a nervous mother hen."

Kim chuckled at that. Alexx was truly the mommy in the family; for everyone. Kyle placed his hand over Kim's belly. The pregnancy wasn't showing yet.

"You will miss most of the pregnancy." She sighed, "In five months I will 8 months pregnant."

"I know. But once I get back I will make sure I leave the army forever." Kyle said.

Kim sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. For some people it seemed strange that their baby would be the nephew or niece to Sophia, Joshua and Kevin and while they would probably be misunderstood as siblings and have more of a sibling relationship than a uncle/aunt-nepwhew/niece relationship; it was okay. Who cared about the age difference really? The most important thing was that they were all a big family.

"Fine!" Kim said and stood up, she pulled Kyle to his feet, "If I'm going to stay here in Miami I don't want to do it as your girlfriend, I want to do it as your wife."

Kyle gasped and then pulled Kim in for a kiss.

"Then let's get married today. It's only 7 in the morning and I leave in two days. We get married today." Kyle grinned.

Kim laughed and they shared a deep kiss.

**-I-**

Gathering the whole family for a wedding in only a few hours wasn't hard since everybody had found out that Kyle was leaving to fight in the war. Everyone was there; Julia and her husband Shane, Kyle's step sister, Horatio, Jessica and so on. _Everyone_!

They had even managed to find a priest with Horatio's help and Julia and Horatio had said they would pay for everything. A cake had quickly been made and now Kim was trying on Jessica's wedding dress. Kim had fallen in love with Jessica's wedding dress the moment she had seen it and she was happy to be wed wearing it.

"I wish he could stay." Kim sighed as she sat down on the bed.

It was afternoon and she was about to be married in five minutes. Her parents were there and although they were sad to see Kyle go like everyone else; it was a happy moment because they were getting married. Kyle and Kim had often talked about getting married hastily in Las Vegas so they were in fact living out a dream with their wedding; only it wasn't in Las Vegas, but who wouldn't want to get married with their friends and family present?

"I do too." Jessica said as she sat down next to Kim, "But he will come back."

"We can't deny the fact that he could…"

"I know. But he is so much like his father that I'm pretty sure he will come back unharmed." Jessica smiled, "He has the Caine-luck in him."

Kim chuckled.

"Do you have any rings?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, we're using Kyle's grandmother's ring and he bought one during lunch today for himself." Kim smiled.

Jessica hugged the woman she considered her daughter-in-law. Then the two women made their way outside to the backyard of the Caine-household, where the guests and priest were already waiting as well as the groom.

Kyle had asked his father to be his best man and Kim's mother was her maid of honor. As Kim walked down the aisle, Kyle got tears in his eyes. She was beautiful and he realized what he stood to lose. He could lose his soon-to-be-wife, their child and all the people that he called family that had cancelled all their plans for the day just to come see them get married. Five months suddenly seemed like such a long time.

Kim grabbed Kyle's hand as she stood next to him and smiled. They turned around at the sound of several people blowing their noses. Alexx, Kim's mother, Calleigh and Julia all looked at them.

"We are sensitive." Alexx explained and grabbed another tissue from the tissue box her husband was holding for her.

Everyone chuckled and the couple turned around to face the priest; Father Callum.

"We are gathered here today to witness as two young people show us and the world their love by marriage. Two young people who have been faced with the dreadful news that their following five months will be spent a part from each other as one of them is off to a country in war. However, I do believe that it is the time we spend a part that show how deep our love is, how much we trust and care for each other as we never give up on meeting again." Father Callum said and then continued.

Kyle squeezed Kim's hand and she looked at him with a smile. If they survived the coming five months they could survive anything.

**-I-**

Kyle hugged Kim a long time as the bus was beginning to fill with soldiers going off to the war. Jessica and Horatio were there with the kids and Sophia looked confused at her parents.

"Kyle go?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kyle is going away for a little while." Horatio said.

"Kyle was bad?"

"No, Kyle didn't do anything bad. Kyle is making us all proud and when you're older you will understand." Horatio smiled.

Kyle and Kim parted and Kyle went on to hug the rest of the family. When he finally got to hug Sophia; she broke down in tears.

"Why you go Kyle?" She cried.

"It's my job, princess. I'll be back soon." Kyle said, "Five months is not very long and when I get back I will take you out for a whole day of fun."

Sophia nodded and Kyle put her down before tickling his little brothers.

"I'll take you two out for a day of fun too." He grinned.

"Don't forget to write and e-mail." Kim said, "I'll send you pictures of the belly as it grows bigger and of our baby from ultrasounds."

"I'm looking forward to it already." Kyle smiled, "And then we can discuss names."

Kim grinned and gave her husband a kiss before they all watched him get on the bus. They were sad to see him go, but they knew he would make them proud.

_**Please review!**_

**AN: There's a poll on my profile about the baby. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN. Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Since the baby poll is closed; if you don't want to know what Kim and Kyle are expecting do _not_ read the first paragraph, _(start reading at "the lab had been running slow...")_ this is the only time (except in the last chapter) it will be revealed what they're having; both the gender and if there is one or two babies. **

_**You have been warned!**_

**-I-**

It had been two months since Kyle had left for Afghanistan and the family had gotten used to not having him around. Although, it was still hard to think about the environment he was in while they were home in Miami. Kim was showing her twin belly already since she was five months pregnant. That's right; Kim was expecting two baby girls and both she and Kyle were very happy about that. For them it didn't matter if there was one baby or two, but of course they were delighted to know that they would have two daughters in only four months. Names had been discussed and there were many different suggestions; Mary, Ellie, Hayley, Daphne, Christina and Rose. It didn't help to narrow down the suggestions when Horatio and Frank searched the calendars for new ones all the time and every name sounded so good.

Kim was also a regular dinner guest at the Caine household and she had asked to babysit the kids on several occasions to learn to handle three babies and especially twins as a mother and not like a teacher. When it came to work she was used to handling kids, but that was a little bit different.

The lab had been running slow for a few days and it seemed as if it would remain that way when Horatio arrived at work one Friday morning and the first thing he was met by was a balloon of water. Horatio saw it coming towards him and he just groaned as he felt it hit his head; he shivered as the cold water went down his back.

"Score to me!" Frank exclaimed happily before rushing in to the elevator before he was "attacked" by a growling red head.

Horatio smiled and shook his head before taking the stairs up to the lab and to the locker room. He changed his clothes (he knew there would be a time when the extra suit in his locker would be used) and went to his office; where he was surprised to see his boss already waiting for him.

"Sir?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, I want to talk to you about something." Chief Harris said.

Horatio closed the door and sat down by his desk while the Chief sat down on the other side. In his mind Horatio started going through things that could possibly have gone wrong and required the Chief's presence. It didn't occur to him that maybe the Chief was there for something good.

"You're a good cop Horatio; a fantastic cop and CSI actually." Chief Harris smiled, "The department is lucky to have you."

"Thank you sir." Horatio said and Chief Harris didn't miss the blush in his face.

Horatio wasn't used to getting praised and he hated getting attention alone.

"It's true." Chief Harris said, "That's why I'm here; I'm going to retire in a month and I want you to take my place."

Horatio stared at his boss.

"I know you love the lab, the field work, solving crimes and that you hate politics, but Horatio; you are a great leader and a great boss. The department would do so well with you as Chief." Chief Harris said, "Imagine; Chief Caine. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? You get to choose who runs the lab after you if you want. Of course, if you don't want my job then you can say no."

Horatio was speechless for once in his life. He didn't know what to say. Chief Harris noticed this and chuckled softly. He was old and he was getting tired of his job; that's why he had chosen to retire.

"Sir, I um… I don't know what to say." Horatio said.

"You can take some time to think about it." Chief Harris said, "I know it's a hard choice; on the hand you will be promoted and you can help people from a higher position. On the other hand you will have to leave the lab and spend more time with politics and paperwork."

Horatio nodded. He had had never said no to a promotion before, but he wasn't sure he wanted this particular promotion.

"I will be in my office or on my cell when you have an answer." Chief Harris smiled and left a shocked Horatio in his office.

Horatio stared at his desk before standing up after several minutes. He looked out through his glass walls and wondered if he would be able to really leave all of it behind; the lab, the people he worked with and considered family. Yes, they would still be a family and they would still see each other, but not like before. Although, if he chose to become Chief he would have a safer position; less field work meant less chance of getting shot at a crime scene. Better work hours came with it too; he didn't have to work overtime as much or get called in for work in the middle of the night. He didn't have more time to think about his decision as Ryan told him that they had a new crime scene.

**-I-**

Jessica pulled her sons apart and stood between them; they had had a fight and tears were running down their faces as they cried. Joshua and Kevin had bit each other and even pulled at each other's red hair. Jessica didn't know what had started the fight since she had been in the kitchen with Sophia making dinner.

"No Joshua, no biting!" Jessica said firmly as he son tried to bite her to get loose.

In the Caine household when somebody had a fight you didn't run away from it; you talked it out. Therefore Kevin and Joshua were put down on the couch and their mommy sat on the living room table as the boys gave each other nasty glares and dried their tears.  
"Tell mommy what happened." Jessica demanded.

"Me eddy!" Kevin cried and pointed at the big plush teddy bear that Kim had given the boys two weeks before.

"No!" Joshua growled and slapped his brother on the arm.

"Joshua! No hitting!" Jessica growled lightly and Joshua started crying.

Out of the two boys; Joshua had the shortest fuse and the worst temper. Jessica solved the problem about whose toy it was by reminding the boys that they had got it together and had to learn to share. Kevin seemed to accept that answer, but Joshua still insisted that the teddy was his and since he refused to apologize to his brother after Kevin had apologized to him; he got to spend some time in the kitchen doing nothing while Kevin continued to play and Sophia continued to help mommy with dinner.

When daddy came home Joshua smiled and tried his best telling daddy that he was sorry for hitting Kevin.

"You want to tell Kevin that you're sorry?" Horatio asked.

Joshua nodded and Horatio took him to the boys' room. Joshua mumbled a sorry and gave his brother a hug, which caused his parents to smile. It took a while before Joshua became his usual happy-self, but he finally did and the boys played with some other toys and forgot about the teddy bear for a while.

"How was work?" Jessica asked.

"Um, good." Horatio said.

"Wanna try that again?"  
"No, it was good. But there is something I need to talk about with you later." Horatio said.

Jessica nodded and gave him a kiss before she turned back to the stove and helped Sophia put spice in the food. Horatio sighed and didn't know what to do. The table was set and his two favourite girls were already making dinner. He tried to play with the boys but he couldn't focus. His mind was still back at work and the meeting with his boss.

Dinner went by fine and everyone listened as Sophia told her parents that when she got older she wanted to be a pilot. Jessica and Horatio had to smile at their 3-year-olds big dreams. Two weeks earlier she had wanted to be a doctor and before that a president.

When it was bedtime for Sophia; she stuck to the same routine she had for months and refused to go to bed. She was struggling in her father's arms as he tried to get her pajamas on and Horatio who just couldn't focus; didn't do anything to make her stop. Jessica saw this and started to get worried about what could be bothering her husband. Eventually Sophia put her pajamas on, but refused to stay in bed. As soon as the door closed she would climb out of bed and either Jessica or Horatio would put her back in it again.

"Okay, you know what; go down and stay there. You can't focus Horatio and once Sophia is asleep we need to talk." Jessica said.

It had been more than an hour and a half since Sophia had been told to go to bed and Jessica knew she needed to do something or else Sophia would be up all night. While Horatio waited downstairs, Jessica put her daughter in bed and sat by the door until Sophia stopped crying and finally fell asleep. Then she went down to her husband, who was sitting with his head in his hands on the couch.

"What's going on sweetheart?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Horatio told her about what Chief Harris had offered him and Jessica didn't know how to react. No matter what Horatio chose he would lose something. Either field and lab work or a great promotion and the chance to lead a very successful police force.

"The job as Chief gives me better hours." Horatio said, "And I can't deny that it's a bit tempting but…"

"You love field and lab work."

"Yes." Horatio sighed, "I want to change things too and I'm not getting any younger. No to mention becoming Chief would give me more power to make positive changes to help people and cops."

"Whatever you chose I will be with you." Jessica smiled, "And I am pretty sure the police department will love it if you move up the ladder. They like you so much."

"I know." Horatio gave her a small smile, "If I do chose to take the promotion; I'm going to make Calleigh the head of the crime lab."

"You know she will take it in a heartbeat." Jessica said.

"I do and she will be a fantastic boss too." Horatio smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jessica asked, "A horror movie so I can cuddle close to you when it's scary."

Horatio chuckled and gave his wife a kiss, before picking out the most horrific movie they had. He really wanted to cuddle and what better way to do it then while watching a movie with the woman he loved?

_**Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

It had now been officially announced that Horatio would take the position as Chief by the end of the month. After thinking all weekend he had come to the conclusion that it was for the best; he could spend more time with the family and to put it simply: there comes a time in a person's life when you have to move on from something. That time had now come to Horatio and it was with mixed feelings he went down to the lab after the announcement made by the current Chief about his retirement and Horatio's promotion. On his way to the lab he was congratulated by several police officers for his promotion and it felt good to know that they would be happy to see him as their boss.

When he entered the lab it was empty; he figured everyone was in the break room and he was right. They seemed to be talking about some important and when Horatio opened the door; they all got quiet.

"H." Eric said, "We um…"

"Are talking about a surprise party?" Horatio asked; being able to read his team and the lab techs like an open book.

"Yeah." Travers said, "We were thinking about celebrating your last day as Lt. at the end of the month. As said as it will be to see you go; you will at least still be in the department."

"Yeah, it's just four floors further up." Horatio smiled, "Go ahead and plan a party if you want and I will pretend that I know nothing about it."

Everyone grinned and then Calleigh stepped up to give the man she considered a father-figure a hug. (Little Viola was with her mother in the lab for the day too).

"I'll miss you." Calleigh smiled.

"I will miss you too." Horatio smiled, "All of you."

He looked at his friends and co-workers and they smiled. They truly were a family.

"Calleigh, since I'm leaving I was wondering if you wanted to get promoted to Lt. and become the boss of the crime lab." Horatio said.

Calleigh thought for a moment; on the hand it was a great promotion and one she had always wanted, but on the other hand she was a mother now and she knew what being a Lt. in the crime lab meant; overtime and a bigger risk of getting called for work in the middle of the night.

"I think I do, but I don't think I can do it on full-time or all by myself." Calleigh said.

"Okay, who would you like as your co-supervisor then? You'll still be the big boss, but whoever your choose as your co-Lt. will be able to do the same thing as you; only not have the full power completely since we only need one boss." Horatio tried to explain, "That way, you two can divide all the work up."

Calleigh nodded and thought for a moment. She would have chosen Eric if he hadn't made it clear to everyone already that being a boss in the crime lab was not something he wanted right now. Not to mention it would probably be better if they weren't supervisors together since they were married.

"I choose Ryan." Calleigh smiled.

Ryan gladly accepted the offer and Horatio told them that as soon as he became Chief they would both become Lt. The rest of the day Horatio spent in his office and the team in the lab. Today was just a strange day; nobody felt that they could focus one hundred percent.

**-I-**

Jessica and Sophia were having some time alone while swimming in the ocean. Sophia loved the water just like her parents and she wanted to learn how to swim. While mother and daughter were busy, daddy and the boys were making dinner. Or more like; Horatio made dinner and the boys did mischief.

Horatio was focused on putting the right spice in the food and while he wasn't looking, Joshua grabbed the bottle of ketchup and sprayed it all over his brother's face. Horatio heard the giggling and squealing, but he had not expected to turn around and see his sons covered in ketchup.

"What the!" He exclaimed in surprise.

Joshua and Kevin giggled and ran around the table as Horatio did his best to catch them. Horatio couldn't hold back his laughter when he heard his boys giggle and he forgot all about the food. Finally he caught Kevin and took him to the bathroom; Joshua followed and the boys let daddy wash their faces. While Horatio did that, the food that was boiling in the big pot; boiled over the edge and down on the stove and floor. Horatio came back to the kitchen just in time to see his food ruined and he managed to save less than half of it. He sighed and decided that the family would just have to eat take-out tonight and instead decided to clean up the floor and the stove.

As he was scrubbing the floor, Kevin and Joshua tried to drag the bucket of water and soap out of the kitchen. Unfortunately it was too heavy for them and when they tried to lift it up; they lost their grip and it all spilled out on the floor. Horatio looked at them and they looked back with the most innocent look they had.

Jessica and Sophia came back from their swim just as the boys had been told to help daddy clean up the floor as punishment for making it wet. They were not happy about it, but helped daddy anyway.

"I thought you were making dinner." Jessica said.

"Change of plans. We're having pizza instead." Horatio said.

Jessica shrugged and grinned, "Sounds good!"

When the kitchen was clean again Horatio ordered the pizza and the family sat down to eat when it arrived a few minutes lates.

"Why does Kevin have ketchup in his hair?" Jessica asked.

"He and Joshua decided to play with it." Horatio said and then told Jessica everything that had happened in the half-hour that she had been gone.

It took Jessica ten minutes to stop laughing.

"I just can picture you struggling to keep an eye on the boys and the food at the same time." She chuckled.

"My pride has been hurt." Horatio muttered, "I used to be a good and respected chef; the food used to obey my every will and now…"

"The_ food_ used to _obey _you? Honey, it's food!" Jessica laughed.

"Food has a will of its own."

"Is this your way of trying to tell me that it wasn't your fault that the food boiled too much?" Jessica asked.

"Yes..."

"By saying the food is some sort of evil genius that on purpose did it to make life miserable for you?"

Horatio smirked and nodded. Jessica just shook her head amused.

"Next time, read the cook-book." She suggested.

"We have a cook-book?" Horatio asked surprised.

Jessica pointed at the book on the kitchen counter.

"I've never seen it before." Horatio said.

Jessica chuckled, "And you call yourself a CSI!"

Horatio smirked and threw a piece of pizza on her chest. Jessica gasped and threw water on her husband; Horatio's payback was to grab Joshua milk and throw it at her. The kids just laughed as their parents got involved in a food fight, which in the end Jessica won.

_**Please review!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Horatio felt like a student the first day in school; lost. It was his first day as Chief and things were going smooth; yet he still felt so lost. He knew it would fade in time and he would feel at home, just now it was all so strange. He had his own secretary outside his office; Linda. She was a sweet woman, not much older than Horatio, who had worked for the department for 20 years. Horatio spent his first day mostly talking to Linda, trying to learn whatever she could teach him and the woman sure knew a lot. She told him what calls he could expect during some situations and just how those people really were; which ones were fake and pretended to be nice and which ones that actually were nice. Horatio was glad to have Linda around.

Down at the lab, Calleigh was on part-time maternity leave still and would be for four more months. Ryan and she were getting used to their first day as Lt. Something that caused them to also feel a bit lost.

Last night the department had had a goodbye party for Horatio and Jessica had for once in her life gotten quite tipsy. Horatio had never seen her giggling so much or being unable to walk straight; but why shouldn't she be able to get drunk sometimes too? Horatio had no choice but to stay sober since he was scheduled to work the following day. When he had left the house in the morning, Jessica had been doing her best to soothe her hangover while making breakfast for herself. Horatio had taken the children to the day-care since Jessica wasn't a safe-driver yet.

When Horatio was leaving after his shift he bumped in to Rick Stetler.

"Hey, how was your first day as Chief?" Rick asked.

"Good. A little strange, but good." Horatio said.

"Well, it's good to know that the department will have a Chief we can trust." Rick smiled.

Horatio smiled back and Rick walked away. For a while Rick had been scared that Horatio would fire him the first chance her got and what better way to do it then as Chief. But he had no reason to worry, because even if Rick probably had to work on being a people-person, he was a good cop and he followed protocol. Horatio had no reason or intention to fire him.

Horatio picked up the kids from the day-care and when they got home they ran straight to mommy, who was feeling much better now.

"Hey!" Jessica grinned and hugged her kids.

Horatio smiled and watched as their three angels told mommy about their day; just like they had told daddy in the car. Jessica and Horatio then made dinner together, while the kids watched some cartoon.

"How was your day?" Jessica asked.

"Good. It's going to take some time getting used to, but I'll manage." Horatio smiled, "And your day? Fun being hung-over?"

Jessica stuck her tongue out at her husband and he just chuckled.

"No. It was bad as hell." She sighed, "Remind me never to drink again."

"Okay, never drink again." Horatio smirked.

During dinner Sophia made it clear that she was not happy about spending Christmas without Kyle. Christmas was only three weeks away.

"I know it's hard Sophia, but Kyle will be home later." Horatio said.

It wasn't easy for anyone to celebrate Christmas without Kyle, but they had to try. Sophia sighed sadly and said that she wouldn't open her Christmas gifts if Kyle wasn't there to help. Jessica and Horatio didn't know what to do.

**-I-**

Husband and wife were lying in bed after putting their kids to sleep. Sophia had been unusually easy to get to sleep this time; maybe it was because she missed Kyle and was sad and therefore didn't feel like fighting with her parents. The boys didn't understand or was bothered by Kyle being gone the same way Sophia was; but they were also two years younger than her. They were they usual happy selves and seemed to be unable to wait for Christmas since it would mean getting gifts. Jessica and Horatio were planning to celebrate Christmas with the kids, Henry, Irene and Kim of course; who was now entering her 7 month of pregnancy.

"Who did we get as Santa this year?" Jessica asked.

"Phil." Horatio yawned.

Phil was their elderly neighbor who had agreed to be Santa for them and some other families in the neighborhood. Phil was such a nice old man that the kids loved, so he was perfect as Santa.

"Phil? Who own the horse ranch?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah."

"It explains why he asked me if I mind having horses parked on the driveway on Christmas."

"He's actually using the horses for his sleigh?" Horatio chuckled.

"Yeah, and if we know Phil right; he'll buy fake horns too so that the horses will look as much like reindeer as possible." Jessica smiled, "The kids will love it."

"So will you." Horatio grinned.

"Well, on Christmas everyone becomes a little child. It's a special day!" Jessica smiled and kissed her husband goodnight.

_**Please review!**_

_**Next chapter is the last chapter!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Kevin walked quietly towards his parents' bed and then gently poked his mother's shoulder. Jessica stirred and first snuggled closer to her husband, but when she was poked again she turned around to face her son.

"Hi." She smiled, "Wanna come up in the bed?"

Kevin nodded and Jessica picked him up and lied him down between herself and Horatio. Kevin grinned and gave mommy his Superman toy.

"Did Superman have a good night's sleep?" She asked.

"Yes." Kevin whispered and put a finger to his lip to show mommy that they had to be quiet because daddy was still sleeping.

Jessica smiled and ruffled her little boy's hair. When her body made it clear for her that it was time to eat she climbed out of bed and reached her arms out to Kevin, who shook his head.

"You want to stay with daddy?"

Kevin nodded and Jessica smiled before leaving to check on the other children. Joshua and Sophia were still asleep and Jessica took this as the perfect opportunity to place their Christmas gifts under the tree in the living room. Then she made breakfast for the family and waited for what she knew as coming; Sophia running down the stairs because she had heard someone in the kitchen. Sophia's little legs carried her quickly down the steps and then straight in to mommy's waiting arms.

"Hey there angel." Jessica smiled, "Are you happy today? It's Christmas Day!"

Sophia nodded, "Pwesent later."

"Yes, gifts later, but family celebration soon." Jessica said.

Sophia smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek before going to see if her brothers or daddy was awake. She never noticed that Kevin wasn't in his bed or lying next to Horatio, so she took that as a sign that they were all asleep. She went back to mommy in the kitchen and sat down by the table.

"Are you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, mommy eat?" Sophia asked.

"Mommy can eat with you and the others will have to eat later." Jessica smiled and sat down with her daughter by the table.

Meanwhile Horatio was waking up to the sound of his two favourite women in the world laughing and talking in the kitchen. However, when he opened his eyes he looked straight in to the blue eyes of his son.

"Good morning Kevin. You tired of waiting for daddy to wake up?" Horatio chuckled.

"Dada." Kevin grinned and jumped up on his father's chest.

Horatio yawned and then grabbed his son to tickle him. Kevin shrieked of joy and managed to escape from daddy's grip and run out of the bedroom. Horatio was quickly out of the bed and went in search for his little boy. Joshua had awoken during the commotion, but wouldn't tell daddy that Kevin was hiding behind their laundry basket.

"Good morning Joshua!" Horatio smiled, "Where is Kevin?"

Joshua just smirked and gave daddy a hug before demanding to get food. Kevin giggled and ran up behind daddy as he turned around. Horatio felt Kevin grab his leg and he turned around.

"There you are you little monster!" He exclaimed and grabbed him.

Holding both his sons under each arm, he entered the kitchen and gave his wife and daughter a kiss on the cheek. Then he sat Kevin and Joshua down in their chairs and brought them breakfast. Sometime after lunch Irene, Henry and Kim would arrive; Kim was 7 months pregnant with twin girls and next month Kyle would come home from Afghanistan.

**-I-**

While Henry was busy reading a story for Sophia and Irene was busy playing with the boys; Jessica and Horatio made dinner and waited for Kim to arrive. Horatio had volunteered to pick her up, but Kim was stubborn and decided to drive to the Caine household herself.

"Do you ever miss the New York winter?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, especially around Christmas. I love the snow." Horatio smiled, "But Miami is more home to me than New York."

"Well, I hope you like this Christmas even without the snow." Jessica grinned.

Horatio kissed her deeply and smiled, "Of course."

The doorbell rang and then the door opened; Kim didn't have to wait for someone to open the door for her, she was family after all. Kim walked in with some bags of Christmas gifts and some cake.

"Pregnant woman coming through!" She called out as she entered the kitchen.

She put the bags down on the floor and the cake down on the table. Jessica and Horatio gave her a hug and then the kids came running.

"Me touch belly!" Sophia exclaimed and put her little hand on the belly to feel her nieces kick.

"Oo!" Joshua exclaimed when he felt the babies kick.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kim smiled, "Can't believe it's only two months left."

"Any names yet?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, Rose and Hayley." Kim grinned, "I've decorated the nursery and bought everything I need for them when they come home. I can't wait."  
"I remember the feeling." Irene smiled, "As fun as it is to be pregnant, when you get close to your due date you just want it to be over."

Kim nodded in agreement. While the women talked about pregnancies and put everything on the table, the men finished the last of the food and then it was time to eat.

"Kevin, don't steal Joshua's food!" Jessica chuckled and Kevin smirked.

"When they get older they'll steal each other's homework too." Henry smirked, "And I'll teach them how."

"Just because you cheated of my homework when we were kids, doesn't mean they will." Jessica said.

"You cheated of her homework?" Horatio and Irene exclaimed.

"Yes." Henry blushed, "I know she's my younger sister, but she was better at math than me."

"And you never told me he cheated?" Irene asked her daughter.

"No, I didn't know he did until he started college and gave himself up one drunken night." Jessica laughed at the memory, "He couldn't remember it the day after."

"And you've never let me forget it either." Henry smiled.

"I wonder what your friends would say if they found out that you cheated off your little sister's math homework." Horatio smirked playfully.

"I'll mow your lawn if you swear not to tell." Henry said.

"Great! The lawn needs it." Horatio grinned.

**-I-**

"Open pwesent now?" Sophia asked.

Jessica and Horatio looked at each and pretended to think; Sophia waited patiently and grinned when she was given the okay. The boys were given a gift each and unlike Sophia they didn't rip off the paper, but took it slow. Also they had to have help opening the gift wrap at times.

"Wow!" Sophia exclaimed as she saw the big plastic boat she had been given with little paddles for her to use when swimming in the ocean.

"Sank you!" She smiled at her parents.

She then opened a gift from Kim and grinned when she saw that she had been given a new tricycle since her old one was getting a little too small. She hugged Kim and then continued on to the other gifts. Joshua was given a new set of toy cars that were bigger than his old ones; Joshua loved cars above all else. Kevin was given a kite and he started to run around in the living room hoping it would fly.

"We can try it outside later Kevin." Jessica smiled.

The boys then continued opening their other gifts. Kim was given baby clothes and toys and also other things that could be useful when the babies arrived. Just as the kids finished opening all the gifts the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kim said, "I need to get up and stretch my legs anyway."

Kim opened the door and let out a shriek of surprise. Jessica peeked around and corner and gasped.

"Kyle!" Kim exclaimed and hugger her husband.

Everyone ran to the door and Kyle grinned when his little sister came flying like bullet in his direction.

"Hey everyone!" Kyle smiled, "I came home early."

"And you didn't call?" Kim asked with tears in her eyes, "We could have picked out up at the airport."

Everyone laughed.

"I wanted to surprise you." Kyle grinned and gave her a kiss.

He put his hand on the belly and felt his daughters kick.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No." Kim grinned.

Kyle walked further inside the house and hugged everyone in the family. Sophia demanded that he would hug her the longest and the boys wanted to show Kyle their new toys. Kyle was still dressed in military clothes.

"They let you home early?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I asked them if it was possible to go home early to my pregnant wife and my family." Kyle smiled, "I also told them my dad was in the hospital."  
"What?" Horatio chuckled, "For what?"

"I said you were clumsy and accidentally stabbed yourself with a kitchen knife." Kyle shrugged.

"Accidentally stabbed _myself_ with a kitchen knife? And they believed that?" Horatio laughed.

"Yeah, although I suspect my unit Chief knows that I lied." Kyle smirked, "They said I could go home and while I was at it I made sure they can never take me back in."

Kim hugged him and he gave her a kiss.

"So I'm starving, you got any food?" He asked.

"Sure, come this way." Jessica smiled and went to the kitchen.

Since everyone wanted to tell Kyle what had happened in the last 4 months that he might have missed and hear about how everything had been for him they went with him. Christmas was now even more perfect that anyone could have imagined now that the family was complete!

And 6 weeks later Kim gave birth to two healthy baby girls that were named Rose and Hayley!

_**Please review!**_

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed on this story! It was a joy to write it, but it is now over. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have!**

**_Take Care and a very early Merry Christmas!_**


End file.
